Newly Created
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: <html><head></head>How is a Shinigami made? Why they are created from the souls that are meant to die, but left something unfinished in life. When a new Shinigami needs a teacher, she is sent to the Undertaker. How will the crazy mortician react to her?</html>
1. Chapter 1

A woman, no younger than twenty, woke up in a strange, empty room. As she sat in a pool of cold water, not noticing her state of complete undress, she looked around and wondered just how she got there. She finally looked down at herself and quickly folded her arms tight around her chest, as best she could, and pulled her legs to her body as if she was ready to go into a fetal position. Long hair, that was just a little more gray than black, fell into the pool and started to float around her legs. She looked around once more and was startled to see a mirror in front of her now. Her eyes were a green-yellow, but more towards that green side and she realized that they didn't seem familiar to her. Strange because the rest of her face was definitely hers.

She then noticed that the pool was gone and she was dressed in a simple black suit that hugged too tight on her chest. She looked down and realized that her chest was bound with some form of cloth and it was so tight she felt as if her lungs would collapse. The bindings made it seem as if she had the budding chest of a girl just hitting puberty, and it was pushing against the suit; definitely made for the flat chest of a man. At least, she thought, that would give the illusion that this way of dressing wasn't unfit for a woman despite the fact that it was. Taking a closer look, she noticed bindings that were hidden under a plain white, button down, collared shirt, and under a slim black suit jacket with a black tie around her neck that she adjusted more so it wasn't so tight on her neck. As she looked further down, she saw that she had on black dress pants that matched quite well with her suit as well as slim black, leather dress shoes.

Overall, she looked like a very business like man if you ignored the budding chest. She would have to ask for a fitted suit if she was going to… what was she going to do? Despite the fact that her memory seemed to be hazy, beyond normalcy, she stood up and headed for a closer look at her eyes. They definitely weren't natural in any respect of the world, and if she remembered correctly, she used to have oak brown eyes, instead of these haunting green-yellow.

She didn't know how long she had been staring at her reflection, but soon she lifted her gaze to see a man in a similar garb as she was and she jumped back from shock. He look at her behind sophisticated rectangular glasses and seemed to lack any emotion… and the woman noticed that her eyes were the same as his… just what was going on? Though before she was to open her mouth he spoke, "My name is William T. Spears, and I'm here to debrief you on your situation, Miss Lisa Peony. Now if you'll follow me."

The woman, apparently named Lisa Peony, stood up straight and silently followed the very straight, angular faced man with black, slicked back hair that was parted on the right. He seemed to be carrying some cutting utensil on a large pole and she wondered what it was… she felt that she knew what it was but she couldn't put her finger on it due to her hazy memory. Soon they were in a lighted room with people in similar outfits walking through hallways and on multiple levels, and Lisa moved her suit jacket closer to her chest because she was feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of those staring at her with eyes like hers, and in their prim and proper suits. Just what was going on?

William turned back to look at her and he sighed saying, "We're almost at alterations Miss Peony."

Lisa looked up and nodded with a blush as she moved in even closer to her guide. She was shorter but only by three inches and she wondered if her mind went to difference in height to try to fill the haze of her memories. They finally reached a door and when they stepped in, the first thing Lisa noticed was that there were rows and rows of suits, and just a few feet in front them. As they stepped forward, Lisa noticed William's eyes begin to narrow, and she wondered why. Then as they stood in front of the desk, William rang a bell and a person came from the rows and columns and of suits and they looked equally annoyed as well.

Though Lisa couldn't tell what their gender or appearance was because they stormed out of the room after telling William, "He's your problem now."

William let out a huff, pushed his glasses up with the bladed tip of his staff, and said, "Stay here Miss Peony." the woman nodded and William walked back where the other person had left. It was quiet for a while, but then but then a red figure was thrown against one of the few bare walls and William came back out and said, "Sorry for the mess but the one on punishment today decided to go on his own."

"You're so mean Will!" The red figure that William had kicked to the wall sat up and rubbed his head with small tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

However, when Lisa looked at the man she could see female feature to his appearance and wondered if he was, in fact, a he. However, she was worried and asked, "Is he alright?"

It was the first time she spoke since she woke up and was unfamiliar with her own voice because it didn't stir any familiar memories. William looked at her and said, "He should be fine. He should be getting worse but we're on a schedule and we need your clothes tailored to your shape."

Lisa nodded and looked back at the red clothed figure and saw that he was getting up. When he made his way to the desk and she noticed that he had long red hair and he seemed to be just one inch shorter than William was. Once he was at the desk, he looked at William with a large smile, which displayed completely fanged teeth. Lisa was a bit confused about this but couldn't linger on it much because he spoke, "Come to visit me Will? How kind of you!"

William seemed to be getting more irritated, but no outward expression was shown. "Grell I'm here because of a job."

"Aw why do you have to be so cold Will? Well who do we have here?" Grell said and turned his attention Lisa, "It isn't everyday I see a female around this place."

"Her name is Lisa Peony and she needs a suit that will fit her figure." William stated coldly and impatient, "Now, unless you want more punishment work I expect you to measure her so we can be off."

"Alright, but just for you Will." Grell smirked at William and then turned to Lisa with his smile slightly smaller. "If you will come with me Lisa we'll get you suited right up." Lisa nodded and followed the eccentric man and when they turned a corner and headed into a room Grell seemed to turn serious as he stated, "Stay away from my William."

Lisa lifted a brow in question and asked, "What do you mean?" she still wasn't used to her voice so she looked even more confused.

"I don't want you touching Will because he's mine." Grell stated as he got out some measuring tape.

Lisa smiled kindly and said, "I won't touch him. I don't even know whom or where I am so, I don't have any intention on making my time here harder than it has to be. Plus," Lisa stopped for dramatic effect and Grell looked at her with a red brow raised, "I feel as if you are a better match for him than me."

Grell smiled widened and he closed his eyes and put his hands on his cheeks as he swayed his hips back and forth, "Aww! You're just saying that." Grell then did a little spin and then held out the tape in both his hands, smile still on his face, "Now come here and strip down. I don't want William mad at either one of us."

Lisa nodded and started to unbutton her suit jacket and then her under shirt and took off her pants, shoes, and socks, only leaving herself in some underwear and the tightly wound, painfully uncomfortable, chest binding. Lisa looked down at them and then at Grell with concern on her face, "Can I take the bindings off? They hurt."

Grell nodded and said, "Strip away."

Lisa nodded in return and started to take away the tape. It seemed her chest wanted to get out of their bindings too because they were pushing free even when Lisa just removed the fastening. Once she was naked except for her underwear Grell wistfully sighed and said, "If only I had your chest. That would make all the boys go crazy."

Lisa smiled and Grell went to measuring her. Once he was done he muttered something about wishing for her Ds and Lisa didn't know what he meant, but ignored it because she was busy catching the clothes Grell was throwing at her. When he was done Grell said, "Well I'll leave you to dress yourself. I'll be with William until you're done~!"

Moreover, with that Grell left leaving Lisa to dress herself in men's clothes that seemed to be tailored just for her. Lisa sighed and then dressed herself from the feet first and was astonished at what she beheld in full-length mirror outside the dressing room. The pants, shoes, and socks were the same black as before, but they seemed more feminine and less masculine… were they fitted more? She didn't know. Though what amazed her most was that, this place, wherever she was, had top apparel that were supposedly male, but held the woman's figure comfortably, without sacrificing femininity.

The binding she was given fit comfortably and still supported her chest and even the white collared, button up shirt fit in such a way as it accentuated her curvy features more than she thought decent; yet, like the chest bindings, and it was still comfortable. The final pieces of her outfit were a jacket that like the shirt, fit to her body and accentuated certain feminine features, like her chest and waist, and, when buttoned, the V section ended just beneath her chest, and beneath that, there were three buttons to button up her jacket. Though underneath that jacket, was a vest that had similar qualities and held the black tie, which could be seen in its near entirety due to the V of both the vest and jacket. (*)

She finished admiring it and left the room with a nod, and was glad she was a quick dresser, because William seemed to be ready to hit Grell again. Lisa hurried over to the pair of suited figures and mentally thought of them as opposites before she asked, "Mr. Grell could you help me with my tie?"

Grell looked back and said, "You look wonderful. I was just telling Will that I could make anything look wonderful! Now let me take a look at that." Grell then un-did her tie and told her how to properly tie it as he fixed the tie. When he was done he said, "There all better. Now go off with Will so he can come back here quicker."

Lisa smiled and nodded saying with a wave, "Nice to meet you Mr. Grell."

"Just Grell, and not bad meeting you too Lisa." Grell stated before he skipped back off to his office and she let out a small giggle at the flamboyant man.

William then coughed into his hand and said, "Now if you'll follow me Lisa, I'm going to debrief you on your situation."

Lisa nodded and then followed the taller man through hallways of even more stares. She guessed before there weren't so many because of her lack of femininity, but now she had more of her curves showing and she looked like just what she was, a woman in a feminine suit. She ignored it best she could but she drew into herself more and more until they finally reached an office and it was just William and she, alone in an office. William sat in a chair at a large wooden desk before motioning for Lisa to do the same, but on the other side.

When she was seated, William went into his desk drawer and pulled out some papers and a pen, and stated, "I assume you can still remember how to read and write?"

Lisa looked at him confused but nodded when her memory confirmed it; though she, for some reason, found that strange. William nodded and then handed her the papers and said, "I should begin to explain that you and all the people you saw in this building are not human."

Lisa stared at him with wide eyes. What did he mean not human? He waited a few moments before her eyes went back to their normal size and said, "With that said, everyone in this building, and you are Reapers, Death Gods, Gods of Death, Shinigami, or what have you. We are in charge of deciding whether a dying soul should be allowed to continue living or to die by way of reviewing their life through a thing called a Cinematic Record, which our death scythes pull out when we cut a person who is scheduled to die. Though, in most of the time, our targets are meant to die, only if the soul is meant to achieve great things do we allow that soul to live."

He pushed up his glasses and asked, "Are you still with me?" Lisa nodded and William continued, "There are several departments and divisions under the Main Branch, which some Shinigami get assigned to as punishment or if they are not fit to collect souls due to certain circumstances, but all Shinigami are involved in the Dispatch Management Division. Dispatch Management is where souls are assigned to be judged and also where you are going to be assigned."

He handed the papers in his hands to Lisa and said, "Every action you do will probably involve forms. These forms are to request the two most important aspects of a Shinigami: their Death Scythe and their glasses."

"Glasses?" Lisa asked as she looked over the forms and signed where she need and filled out what was necessary.

William nodded and said, "They show you are on the job and must only be removed when off the job or you are retiring." Lisa nodded and then handed the completed papers over to William who looked it over and nodded continuing, "Now that that's done I should go over a few rules, the rest you'll find out from who you are assigned to, but these are the main one: 1) Using one's death scythe without permission is forbidden. 2) Modifying one's death scythe without following proper procedures is forbidden. 3) Killing people not on the death or soul collection list is forbidden. 4) Shinigami must take care of their Death Scythes and their attire. 5) Sundry expenses must be settled at the end of the month. 6) Shinigami must never remove their glasses unless you are retiring, or they are being repaired or you are in the company of friends when off the job."

Lisa finished filling out the forms and William nodded when he was handed them and reviewed that all that needed to be filled out was, he then looked at different papers and said, "Now let's see who's going to train you…" It took a while but he finally found what he was looking for and he raised one eyebrow in surprise, "He _requested _you?"

He looked at her and Lisa tilted her head to the side a bit and asked, "Who requested me?"

He sighed and placed down his papers and stated, "It's rare for a new Shinigami to have another request to be a mentor unless in the case of born-Shinigami. With that said, you have a very powerful and famous Shinigami to request you."

"Who?" Lisa asked, getting a bit impatient.

"His name is something that you have to ask for yourself. No one but his bosses seems to know it." He replied with a huff. He then shut the files and stood up, grabbed his weapon, and turned to Lisa, "He is to meet you in the library so please follow me."

Lisa nodded and stood up, while following him but she realized that they were taking a path less traveled and they were met by ten staring faces at most.

When they entered the library, Lisa couldn't help but stare at the extreme magnitude, which the room presented. Rows and rows, and columns and columns, and levels and levels made up the library and she was so lost in it she had stopped in her tracks until she heard a cough and looked back at William a bit flustered and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Spears."

"Just William will be fine. Now please try to not space out. It's unbecoming of a Shinigami." William stated and continued to walk and Lisa followed after. They walked for quite a bit and Lisa began to wonder where this person was and also why she wasn't tired, but soon after those ponderings William stopped and bowed slightly, looking at Lisa to d the same.

She quickly did as she was told and William said, "I've brought Miss Lisa Peony sir."

"Very good. You may leave Mr. Spears." William then rose and left, leaving Lisa by herself. The man then stated, "You may rise Lisa" bowing woman was bowing no more.

When Lisa looked at her new teacher the first thing she noticed was that a large blade was thrust in front of her face and the new man's voice rang with laughter, "This should be fun~!"

When she looked passed the blade she noticed that the Shinigami that was to teach her held a large scythe to her face, and she tried to calm down from the shock. TO do this she looked at his appearance. He had long silver hair. That may have been longer than hers, and a braid next to his ear on the right side. His glasses were rectangular and sleek, but appeared to be a bit squarer than William's glasses. He had a couple of earrings, lining the ridge of his ear and once on his ear lobe. From there she noticed that the majority of his suit jacket was a long fitted trench coat and it went down to mid-calf. Though, everything else, besides the skulled scythe still in her face, seemed to be uniform.

By then, which was two seconds after the fact, she was calmed down and she stated, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

The scythe was removed from her face and a laugh was heard as he stood up next to her, standing over her by five or six inches. She felt small compared to him, even though she was a bit taller than average for a woman. He smiled widely and said, "Do you know how boring it is to keep up appearances in front of everyone? I'm sure you don't because your memory has yet to come back to you. Ehehehe."

"What do you mean sir?" Lisa asked, wondering how anyone knew about her memory loss.

"Every Shinigami who was created the way you were can't remember anything about their human lives until they are at a certain age and power. I, though, can remember my life just fine, but that doesn't mean I care anymore~! Ehehe." the silver haired Shinigami stated as he went over to a bookshelf and gazed over at the spines.

"Created?" Lisa stated, without meaning to. She clamped her mouth shut and noticed that the man turned back to her with a smile.

"There are two ways for a Shinigami to be created: 1) By being born from a male and female Shinigami, and 2) When a human dies, with things left unfinished in their life, they come back to life as a Shinigami." her new teacher stated and then tossed something at her and when she caught it she noticed that they were black gloves, "That button on the cufflinks shows that you are now my student, but first," he came up to her and locked her elbow with his and sad, "Shall we go off to get your most important things?"

Lisa nodded and the man laughed again and said, "Let's be off then!" Lisa nodded, dumbfounded that such a well-respected man would act this way, but in the blink of an eye, they were in what appeared to be a square room, that looked as if it could fit ten people at most, with a table in the middle of it, but it was quite empty. She raised a brow but the Shinigami who had requested to teach her the ways of being a Shinigami just laughed but said rather calmly, and seriously, said, "You have to do this part by yourself Lisa. Close your eyes and let your mind wander and your choice of glasses and weapons will appear in front of you on the table."

Lisa nodded and did as she was told and soon she heard some shuffling around and she opened her eyes and saw that on the table was a pair of black glasses, but, upon closer inspection, she noticed that the black was just made up of intricate designs of living things, from natural to mythical. She put the glasses on and then looked at her weapon and noticed it was scythe that was quite… small. She picked up the end of the staff and held it up in between her forefinger and her thumb and then turned to her teacher with a raised brow.

"Ehehe. Wait a second while it registers to your soul." The legendary Shinigami stated.

Lisa looked at her weapon, and was about to ask why it was so small, but then it became quite large and Lisa almost dropped scythe that was just a tad bit smaller than the silver haired Shinigami's scythe. She looked at it with disbelief that it grew to such a size, but curiosity got the better of her as she looked at its entirety.

The blade, like the rest of her scythe, was only a tad smaller than her teacher's blade, but it was in no way inferior. It looked just as deadly, but it seemed to be more transparent than his were, which made Lisa think that hers was made out of some glass. As she looked at the section where the blade met the staff she was confused to see what seemed like the inside workings of the clock. She also noticed that the white, almost transparent, metalwork of the clock were encased in a glass container, which appeared to have a clock face on both sides that seemed to work while staying nearly transparent. Another shocking factor was that the metalworking was actually moving. That glass container seemed to easily broken to hold the staff to the blade, but like the blade and inner clock gears, it seemed to be metal and glass at the same time, but like her glasses, it was black with intricate deigns, but this time words were thrown in every now and again that she couldn't understand.

When she finally stopped admiring her weapon, she looked up at the male Shinigami and asked, "Is this normal?"

"Ehehe, why not so much anymore," he started as he led her out of the room, leaving her in wonder how she could hold onto her large scythe without feeling tired or even its weight at all. "When I first started my job, every respectable Shinigami, but like with clothing styles, scythes went out of fashion and more modern cutting tools were brought in." he sighed and then smiled, "But what I've noticed is that it takes a certain type of Shinigami to wield a scythe. Those modern weapons make things too easy and they lack style!" Lisa looked at him, confused and when he looked back at her, he said, "And I had a feeling that you would be able to wield one."

"And if I wasn't able," she asked aloud, but not intending to.

He laughed and said, "Why then I wouldn't be your teacher right now."

She widened her eyes and thought it was all luck she had gotten her scythe. All of a sudden, Lisa ran into his back and he said, "Oh silly me!" he turned to her and smiled, "I forgot to tell you how to shrink your scythe when you're not using it. And it seems your lucky your ears are already pierced." Lisa instinctively moved her hand to her ear lobes and that caused the man to laugh and he asked, "Why did you think I have mine pierced?" Moving his hair back to show his pierced ears, and for the first time she noticed a miniature of his own scythe hanging off his ear.

"Of course, only Shinigami with scythes are able to do this nowadays. With modern technology was lost some of the older magic of the Death Scythes. That man, William for example, his shears are out all the time, and he has to carry it everywhere. It would be such a hassle if we with scythe had to carry a weapon our size and wider than us everywhere."

Lisa put a finger to her chin in thought and said, "That would be quite troublesome."

The man nodded and said, "Like before, just clear your mind, but when it's cleared imagine your scythe smaller and it will happen." Lisa did as she was told and as promised a tiny scythe was in her hands and a little chain was at the end, which made it possible for her to hang it securely in her ears. Once it was one the man said, "Now that that's settled, how about we get to teaching you the rules?"

"Yes sir." Lisa said with a nod.

"Oh we can't have that," the man stated.

"Have what sir?" Lisa asked, eyebrow raised.

"That! You calling me sir! It's just too formal. How about you call me… hm… oh I go it! Ehehe, you can call me Undertaker!" the man stated.

"Why Undertaker?" Lisa asked him.

"Because~! My favorite undercover job in all my life was as an Undertaker!" the man stated and finished off with a laugh.

Lisa looked at him, showing only a bit of shock, but internally shook it off and said with a smile, "Alright. I'll call you Undertaker."

He nodded and then locked his elbow with hers and said, "Let's head to the training room then. If I stay in the library anymore I may get lost in the Cinematic records again."

She looked at him with a brow raised in question, but she smiled and shook her head as they left the library, drawing even more stares due to the presence of Undertaker, and headed off to her first day in Shinigami training.

(*)**Okay… I probably ruined the second suit she is given into butchered size pieces so look at these two links: http: / fashionbombdaily . com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 01/ Janet-Jackson .jpg and http:/ www. comparestoreprices. co. uk/ images/ sa/ savile-row-black-ella-suit-jacket .jpg (just remove the spaces) and combine the two pics. Really just look at the first one and then add, from the second pic, the suit jacket's sleeves don't show white, and imagine the vest underneath, hidden. It may not seem important now, but hey. It may later.**


	2. Chapter 2

According to her scythe clock, which could apparently also tell dates and let her know it without having her look at it, it had been a week since she became a Shinigami, and she was exhausted. Undertaker worked both her body and her mind as hard as they've ever been worked even considering that she now had enhanced abilities that exceeded any human in speed, reflexes, power and endurance. Undertaker made sure that she knew her limits, knew the rules, knew the ins and outs of all of the forms of paperwork she had to or eventually would have to fill out, and even some she would never have to. He made sure that she knew where everything was, how the library was arranged, where she would have to go for certain forms or tasks. Everything a Shinigami would have to know he said, and Lisa wondered how she remembered all of it in a week.

Lisa was currently in her room, which was just a room with a desk and a bed in it. Apparently, Shinigami still needed to sleep, but they only needed to do so at least once a week, but they wouldn't breathe when they slept and really didn't need to when awake either. One thing that they did need was to bathe after returning from the human world due to the filth that the human world contained; so for a Dispatch Unit member, that was quite frequently. Though if they never went to the human world, a Shinigami would never have to bathe even if they trained as vigorously as Lisa had been trained. Though since it was a luxury, some would take it to relax muscles or to cool down after training, which Lisa was about to do.

She slipped out of her clothes and into the lukewarm waters and slipped under the bubbles, which smelled faintly of roses, to get her hair wet. However, when she emerged back from under the water she noticed that she wasn't alone in the tub and instantly covered herself as best she could and heard the familiar laughter of Undertaker.

She glared at her teacher and said, "Don't you know what you're doing is indecent?" noticing for the first time the other door that led to his room.

He laughed again and said, "Indecent? Ehehe, what a human emotion. Lisa what we're doing is what the Japanese have done for centuries."

"Really?" Lisa asked unbelieving and unmoving.

"Yes really. Well over the years they separated the majority of their bath houses according to gender, but there are still unisex bath houses and people go there and have no notion of indecency as long as the occupants leave the experience platonic." Undertaker stated calmly and as if, he was telling a young child that when they touch fire it would burn them.

Lisa still felt embarrassed but slowly lowered her arms from her chest and relaxed in the tub as long as she blocked out the man in front of her. Eventually, when she was done, she grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around her and was thankful that Undertaker noticed her actions and closed his eyes. She then quietly slipped out with all her belongings and locked the door behind her. She then redressed into her clothes, dried her hair before brushing out its dark length, and made sure that all was prim and proper. When she was satisfied in her appearance, she nodded and headed off to bed and instantly fell asleep after not sleeping for a week.

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

When she woke in the morning, she knew that it wasn't yet time to wake up, but she thought she might as well go to the cafeteria to eat. Yes, Shinigami had to eat, but only at least once a month, and then any other time it was just a luxury that most partook in, Did she really want to get her fix of crepes, which she just discovered her second day of being a Shinigami, and risk of STILL being stared at her fellow Shinigami.

Yes, she was.

She quickly stood in front of her full-length mirror and made sure her suit and hair were in order and nothing straying. Lisa could've sworn that when someone became a Shinigami they developed a case of obsession when it came to keeping their weapons and appearance immaculate. She shook her head and made sure her scythe was secured in her ear before she walked out the door and noticed that no one was in the halls… had she really woken up _that _early?

She shook her head, left her room before locking it, and headed to the cafeteria. When she got there, no one was there except the staff who worked on serving and she thought she would at least see Undertaker sitting at their table as usual. She shrugged it off, adjusted her glasses, and went to get her crepes. She decided that she would try the chocolate crepes today, since she was going in order on the menu of which kinds they had. Once she received her order, she sat down at the usual table and began to eat just as more Shinigami started to walk in.

She was nearly half way done when she noticed Undertaker sat down and he had a couple of… were those bone shaped cookies? It was as if he was eating dog treats. She shook her head and continued to eat until she heard him laugh quietly and she gave him a raised brow in question. He responded by looking over to the table, William was seated and she smiled a bit more when she realized what that meant. Undertaker told her on one of their first cafeteria visits that William, like many other Shinigami, was a fan of his and that every chance he could William would make it so they would be in the same place at the same time. Undertaker found that fact funny, but at most times, annoying and frustrating.

Lisa just found it funny how she noticed that most Shinigami would want to sit near the table, but they would never get too close in case they were to get caught staring and not eating their food, which was very well cooked and delicious. When Lisa had finished her crepe and wiped off any remains of her breakfast and got up to throw away her trash, but when she realized that Undertaker was behind her she shook her head and wondered just how he always finished at the same time as she. She eventually wrote it off to another of his secret abilities.

She was about to leave when Undertaker caught her arm and wiped off a bit of chocolate she missed with a napkin and said, "Can't have that now can we?"

Lisa smiled, nodded, and wondered if her secret plan worked, she peeked over at William and saw his aura seemed to be a bit angrier… or was it jealous? She couldn't tell, but she let out a little laugh, and Undertaker, following her gaze, did the same as he locked elbows with her and led her to the training grounds.

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

"Come on Lisa! You can do better than this!" Undertaker said as he jumped at the new Shinigami with his scythe. Lisa blocked it just in time and looked at her clock before she jumped back and just barely missed being slashed.

Lisa looked at her surroundings and noticed that today they were just in a plain empty room and there would be no hiding or surprise attacks. She quickly turned around and ran and Undertaker took the bait. She then quickly jumped backwards and behind him and slashed but he moved his scythe back so he blocked. "Ehehe good, but you have to be better than that to beat me."

He then moved his scythe so that she was pushed back out of the block and she was shocked, and that shock led to an opening that she didn't have time to block. Undertaker saw this and he went for it and before she felt the sting from his weapon again for the third time in thirty minutes she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was surprised to see that Undertaker had stopped mid swing, an inch from cutting her. She quickly jumped back and then he clock part of her scythe lit up and time resumed and Undertaker was swinging at empty air and he stopped with a smile, "Ehehe so that's your power. More useful than most."

Lisa looked at him confused and asked, "Power?"

Undertaker nodded and said, "Every Shinigami had a power of their own that they need to find out for themselves. Mine is actually similar to yours in the way that it deals with time." he moved his glasses down a bit so that she could get a better look at his eyes and she noticed that his eyes were a bit more golden than most Shinigami she's seen. "My power is to see a human's life span, how much time they have left, and if I have to find them, I can also get a small glimpse into the future to see if they'll change the world in any way. My power was also the reason for the rule change about judging the Cinematic Records."

Lisa looked at him in awe and said, "That's amazing!"

Undertaker laughed and said, "It came in quite useful when I was assigned King Arthur when he was a child."

"You judged King Arthur?" Lisa stated causing the elder Shinigami to laugh at her.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. I want to keep people guessing. Ehehe." Undertaker stated and then shrunk his scythe and placed it in his ear. Lisa did the same and then he continued, "And now that we know your power," he walked towards the door, "We are going out of an assignment to reap your first soul."

Lisa's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Undertaker nodded and said, "Let's go." Lisa nodded and ran up to him and locked her arm in his as they headed to the Dispatch Office.

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

As they entered the Human realm, Lisa looked at it for her first time as a Shinigami and she had to say that she disgusted due to that are they were brought to reap in, the slums of London. She brought a hand up to her nose and Undertaker laughed and said, "Ah my old hunting grounds. It's changed."

"What do you mean by 'old' Undertaker?" Lisa asked.

"I've been transferring around a bit to find the right office, and it's been many years since I've been in the London Dispatch unit." Undertaker stated with a tone of nostalgia.

Lisa nodded and looked over the city, "How long has it been?"

"Last time I was here was about … I don't know. I always lose count." Undertaker stated like that time was nothing.

Nevertheless, Lisa, knowing about that long life span of a Shinigami, nodded and asked, "So where do we find our soul?"

Undertaker laughed and said, "People have been searching for their souls a long time Lisa."

Lisa shook her head with a smile and stated, "I wasn't trying to make a joke, so let me reword that. Where's our target?"

Undertaker smiled, "We're right above the alleyway where they are supposed to die in about a minute or so."

Lisa nodded and looked at the alley, "Isn't her killer supposed to die too?" she peeked up through her bangs at him.

"That soul, my dear is mine. You deal with his victim." Undertaker stated with an almost ever-present smile.

Lisa nodded and said, "Well here is goes."

In the alley way a woman with tied back, auburn hair was walking by with a grocery basket that held fresh bread and some kind of ground meat; once could never tell what the butcher put in the cheap meat these days. She then seemed to come out of a daze and looked around, realizing she took a wrong turn and started to double back, but she was grabbed by the mouth and a knife was held to her throat. He whispered something in her ear and she stopped struggling and started to cry. The man smirked and then started to reach under her dress and then woman seemed to increase her tears when the man went further to sexually violate the woman.

Lisa watched this scene without so much as a single emotion, only facts presented themselves to her. She learned that a Shinigami didn't feel any emotion when on a job, and most when off a job kept that same mindset; even if they show emotion, they aren't supposed to in front of a target. Lisa shook her head at the greed of humans and saw that when the man was done he smirked and spit at the naked woman laying, crying on the ground. He then went down on one knee and killed the woman by slitting her throat.

Though, unluckily for the man, a cop came around the corner and saw that man slit the woman's throat and pulled out a gun and yelled, "Hold it right there sir. Drop your weapon."

The criminal looked shocked at being caught, and ran away, but not before, he was shot in the shoulder by a bullet from the gun. The cop ran after the man, only glancing once at the dying woman, and turned the corner. Lisa then landed next to the dying woman and said woman started to gurgle words. Lisa shook her head at the woman as she pulled out her scythe and enlarged it. The woman started to crawl away but Lisa knelt down next to the woman and said, "I'm going to make your pain go away and let your soul rest."

The woman looked at Lisa and nodded as much as she could and smiled as best she could. Lisa smiled and placed the blade on the woman's cut and slices just a bit more so not to hurt her, but the woman's life was shown before the two of them in the form of the Cinematic Record and Lisa smiled at the woman's happy life. She shook her head at how this woman who was so innocent and happy could be violated and left to die. Humans definitely had strange fates. Just as the last bit of the woman's life came around Lisa shut the woman's eyes, logged the Cinematic Record into a book form, then cut the woman's soul from its body, and let it free. Lisa then stood up and wondered just how her own life was and how it ended. Lisa looked down at her first target and was glad she could give just a bit of peace at the end of the woman's single life.

Lisa then jumped onto the roof and noticed that Undertaker wasn't there yet… his target must've either been running still or hid and died of blood loss. The sun was beginning to rise and her teacher was still not there so she took out her scythe earring and took out a cloth and cleaned it while it was still small. When she was done and it was back, secured in her ear, Undertaker landed next to her and said with a smile, "That was an interesting chase, the man just wouldn't give up, and neither would that cop. If only all the cops in this city were as diligent as that one and this city would be so much better than what it is now. I wonder what Vitoria is going to do now."

Lisa nodded and said, "Well let's go Undertaker. Don't want to give William an excuse to see you."

Undertaker laughed and pulled her tie to him saying, "Keep this up and I may need to box your ears."

Lisa laughed and said, "I'm just looking out for your well being."

Undertaker smiled and let her tie go and then left with her back to the Shinigami Realm.

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

"Is this going to become a regular thing Undertaker?" Lisa asked when Undertaker got in the tub with her… again.

He smirked, "Ehehe I think so Lisa." Undertaker than took some soap and started to wash himself.

Lisa sighed and said, "Then I'm going to have to get my own cleaning products… and you know how much I hate that stupid paperwork."

"Ehehe, don't I know it. Though once you've been in the system for so long you don't pay much mind to it." Undertaker stated and handed her another soap bar.

She nodded to him in thanks and began to wash herself. Since her first time back in the human world, she was glad to be back in the Shinigami world. She didn't even mind that Undertaker was in the bath with her due to that fact, and didn't even care if Undertaker was looking when she stepped out; which he wasn't out of courtesy of Lisa.

When she stepped into her room, she went into her desk drawer and pulled out a form she never thought she'd have to use so soon and filled it out while drying herself, not getting a single drop of water on the paper or ink. Once the paper was filled out, she left it safe so she could dress.

Once she was sure everything was in order she looked at her form and checked off a box for a cleaner for her Death Scythe; She noticed she was running low when she was cleaner hers more properly after dressing. Once that was done, she checked to make sure all was in order one more time before she headed with her paperwork for new supplies to the Filing Room. It was immediately approved and she left back to her room to drop off the bathing supplies back in the now empty bathroom.

She then left back to her room and wondered what she could do… she didn't feel like sleeping, and didn't feel like reading… she then got an idea and went to an open training room and signed her name up for an hour. She was glad she got the spot in the simulator room because she felt like she wanted to practice her power in a setting that was more like her new hunting grounds.

She turned on the switch and then London appeared before her and she looked for who she was to be targeting and was off.

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa was seemed she was dancing with the Undertaker through empty small alleyway and onto crowded streets. Their scythes were shrinking and enlarging due to their confines in space and most people watching would think that it was a show, but it was not. It was, in fact, a training session in which Undertaker was showing Lisa how to fight a more difficult opponent in all kinds of environments. At first it was an empty space, then it was a forest, then is was a very congested rainforest, then it was by the docks, then it was in a desert, then in the cold, and then an open city, and now their own hunting grounds. Lisa thought she was doing quite well, except for a few cuts and bruises, she received from Undertaker… but she had yet to lay a single scratch on his after a year of training and she was getting frustrated.

She couple reap many souls in a second, and put those souls to peace in that same amount of time; endure the hot desert sun to the cold artic winds; go one for hours without resting; maneuver like on the trickiest of grounds as if she were a long time ballerina on a solid, familiar stage; but she couldn't lay a single hair on her teacher, and he was laughing at her frustration at herself. They say Shinigami don't have emotions, but the fact is that she learned, it just takes a lot to get them to show, and right now, due to his laughter at her frustration, she was showing anger.

She was moving her scythe and herself faster than she had ever could've dreamed a year ago, but she refused to use her power; it felt like cheating. She wanted the satisfaction of saying she used her own physical power to defeat her teacher. They finally reached and empty courtyard and Undertaker smiled, "Determined now aren't we. Ehehe."

That was the last straw. She ran at him even faster than his eyes could keep up; later she would find out that she had unintentionally used her power to speed her own time up. She then slashed him across his face, brought her scythe around, and sliced his throat in on swipe, and as she brought her scythe down she sliced his left pinky, but that was unintended.

She then realized what she had done and all her anger vanished and she caught Undertaker as he fell down. He let out a laugh before coughing up some blood and saying, "Good job Lisa."

He then stood up and put a hand to his throat and the other bleeding hand to his face, and said with a smile and a cheerful, yet cracked voice, "Let's get to my room. I have some stitching supplies we can use."

Lisa nodded and was glad that she remembered how to sew from her human life. She quickly led him the fastest way to his room and asked, feeling guilt of what she had done, "Where is it?"

"In my desk. Third drawer." Undertaker stated as he sat on his bed, letting his blood fall on his over coat and not the bed.

Lisa nodded and went into his desk and noticed, besides a few books and a bigger bed and desk, his room was the same as hers. She shook that thought off though and pulled out the stitching thread and needle and then went to the bathroom and got a bucket, water, and a cloth and went out to her teacher and worked on his pinky first. Once that was done, she cleaned off his neck wound and quickly closed that up before she went to work on his face.

Forty-five minutes later, He was sewn up, and she led him to the bathroom, when he stripped and handed him her clothes to either be washed, or to be thrown away and to be replaced by new ones. She quickly went to it and went to the Wardrobe Department and got his clothes as soon as she asked, and got rid of his old clothes… was he expecting this? Lisa ordered herself a new suit, which was soon ready, and guessed that they always had a suit on ready for every Shinigami which made her shake that thought away of him expecting this.

She was soon back into her room, placed her suit down and took off the bloody parts of her own suit and threw them in the trash, the blood was too dried for it to be saved. She then stepped into the bathroom, and noticed that Undertaker had his glasses off, miraculously safe from her swipe, and his head leaning back. She noticed his eyes were closed so she placed his clothes in a dry spot near by and slipped inside the bath herself to clean off his blood. She wasn't embarrassed to share a bath with the man anymore because after all that year they had a lot of assignments and they shared a lot of baths; after the tenth time she got used to it, and after the twentieth she was used to seeing his _completely _naked form.

When she was done she stepped out and put on a towel, which, she secured around her body, and then went over to Undertaker and shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes, apparently form sleep, and smiled at her. She smiled guiltily back and said, "Let's get you dressed."

"Ehehe, usually people want me out of my clothes." he said in a scratchy voice that made Lisa feel even guiltier. Nonetheless, he stood up and she held dry off his neck and face while he got to the rest. Once he was dry, she helped the man into his clothes, but he would stumble every now and then from blood loss.

Once she put him on his bed, which was surprisingly free of blood, she said, "Now rest here while I get you something to eat," and to try to add a bit of humor, "and to try and clean up your bloody mess."

He let out a little laugh and closed his eyes once she put his glasses back on. She then went to her room and dresses and slipped on her glasses that she had taken off for the bath and headed back out to the hall and traced their way back to the training room, where there was only a speck of his blood left, which she cleaned up. She wondered how all that blood hadn't been anywhere else except on their clothes; she was amazed.

She then headed to the cafeteria and ordered some items that looked as if they were sugary or looked like they would give Undertaker some blood back faster. In the end, she had two plates nearly full of food and one arm that held a platter with tea, water, and some red fruit drink on it. She then exited the cafeteria with Shinigami wondering where she was taking the food. When she reached Undertaker's room, she somehow got the door open, placed his food on his desk, pulled the chair from the desk next to his bed, and just looked at his sleeping face. She felt guilty for what she did. He was just teasing like he always does and she let it get to her too much, and she got so angry she used her power and didn't let him defend himself. She shook her head, put her head in her hands, and let tears fall out.

He's been so helpful to her and she goes and cuts him, most likely giving him scars. She kept at her crying for about ten minutes before she felt a hand on her head and when she looked up Undertaker was smiling at her and said, "Now don't cry Lisa. This is nothing. I'm already healing, see?" he pointed to his throat and the skin was in fact starting to heal, and his voice didn't seem very scratchy.

She nodded and hugged him and said, "I'm sorry Undertaker."

He returned the hug, "Ehehe It's fine. Now" he let her go and she looked up at his face, "What did you get me?"

She smiled and wiped away her tears before handing him tea, the way her usually got it and gave him some of the food she got. After he was done, eating Lisa looked at the stitching and realized he was healed enough for the strings to come out. She went to the desk drawer she found the stitching and grabbed out a small pair of scissors. She then waited for him to finish his water and let her have access to the stitching. First went the pinky stitches, then the neck and then the face, and she was right, he now had scars where she had sliced him, but at least the skin was healed.

She cried in relief and he ruffled her hair and said, "It's fine now. Now I looked like I've lived as long as I have. Ehehe. Long awaited battle scars." Lisa nodded and smiled before getting up to clean up his dishes. Before she left the room Undertaker said, "I'm going to get some sleep but I want to discuss something when I wake up." Lisa nodded and then left the room.

~!$%^&*()_-+=

The whole night Lisa was in the library looking at whatever spine of a book caught her eye, whatever title seemed interesting, whatever author seemed to have an unusual sounding name, anything that kept her mind off of Undertaker and his new scars and whatever it was that he wanted to discuss. This plan seemed to work until she knew it was the time that Undertaker always woke up at. She quietly shut the book of poetry she was ready. She had just finished a poem by an author by the name of Edgar Allan Poe, from America, and she felt a bit depressed.

She stepped out into the hallway and nodded to a couple of Shinigami she passed on the way and wondered just what Undertaker wanted to talk to her about. When she knocked on the door, she stepped in and noticed that he wasn't there. She guessed then he was at the cafeteria, and she headed there and discovered him sitting as usual at the table with his bone cookies and tea. Shinigami were looking over at him and whispering and then a couple looked over at Lisa but she got her food and sat down next to him with her Belgium waffles.

"How are you feeling?" Lisa asked.

He chuckled and said, "Better than I have been in years." he looked around and smirked, "This is the liveliest I've seen this place since you became a Shinigami. "

Lisa smiled and they chatted like usual, but Lisa asked a question before she was done, "What are you going to tell them about your scars?"

He smiled, "We're going to tell them the truth. It was a training accident."

She looked at him with a raised brow and asked, "I thought you were going to make some elaborate story."

"Ehehe. You know me too well Lisa, but for a situation like this, it's better just to let the truth come out." Undertaker said as we finished our meals, and that was when Lisa decided on a thought she had been thinking about all night, she was going to transfer to another Dispatch Branch; no need to have Undertaker constantly of where his scars came from. Undertaker then stated, "We're going to have to go to the Filing Department and get some forms. I'm running low."

Lisa nodded and they exited the cafeteria as if it was any other day. When they were in the hallway though Lisa said, "I'm planning on transferring to another Branch. Would you recommend any?" Undertaker was quiet but when she looked up at him he was trying to keep from laughing, causing her to raise a brow, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. Ehehe." Undertaker then got some forms and handed her a transfer form to the American branch saying, "This Branch needs the most work help they can get."

Lisa nodded and was worried that Undertaker was mad at her and was more than happy to shoe her off away from him. When they returned to his room, he sat at his desk and she sat on the bed, waiting like a child for a scolding after breaking the family treasure. However, it never came. Undertaker smiled and said, "Now that I know I can trust in your abilities as a Shinigami, I'm going to retire."

Lisa stared at him with wide eyes and gaping mouth and that just cause undertaker to laugh. She shook her head and said, worried, "If this is about what I did I'm sorry-"

He cut her off by holding up his hand and smiling, "I've been at it for so long as long as I give them a Shinigami that is above the average level then I should be able to. Plus," he said with a wider smile, "I finally have the looks to become an actual Undertaker."

Lisa stared at him as if he was crazy and asked, "What?"

"Ehehe. Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. I've been planning to retire for a while now, but no students I've taken on have been anything but average. Now that you are at such a level I feel as if I can finally retire in peace, and I've always wanted to go back to being an Undertaker." Undertaker stated with a laugh.

Lisa smiled and shook her head saying, "I should've guessed. So when do you plan to retire?"

Undertaker smiled and said, "As soon as I see you off to America."

Lisa smiled and said, "Then I guess you're going to be leaving soon because my files filled out." She said holding up a completely filled out paper.

He chuckled and said, "Then should we turn our forms in?"

"'Our' forms Undertaker? What are you talking about?" Lisa asked.

"I need a new outfit for my new job, and I also need to fill out the form to grow out my hair so it covers my eyes, so no one gets suspicious about my eyes." Undertaker stated, "I also have to hand in the form about my scars."

Lisa smiled and then stood up and said, "Then let's be off."

Undertaker smiled and nodded, locking arms with her, and headed off to the Filing Department.

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa hugged Undertaker and then stepped into a portal that led into the American Dispatch Unit and she smiled back at him and was gone. Undertaker smiled once more and then slipped off his glasses and headed to his room to pack up and leave to an Undertaker shop where he would officially be called 'Undertaker'. Though he was given access to the Library anytime he wanted and was able to take out as many books as he wanted. He laughed and stepped into his own portal and was gone.

_**A/N:**_**The next chapter is going to have a time skip to the Jack the Ripper case so be aware of that. And please review! Also the time that looks like ~`!#$%^&*()_-+= indicates a time skip whether it be a minute or more**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_**Sorry this took a while, but school is being a little B right now. Now, I would like to thank all to those who reviewed! Also thanks to all those who favorite this and alerted it, and heck even just reading it! Now onto the story! P.S. I'm going to respond to the reviews from the last chapter at the end of the chapter after it from now on so if you reviewed on a chapter look at the one after for review responses!**

Lisa walked into the London Dispatch Office and walked directly to William T. Spears's office. Apparently, he became the head of this branch while she was away in America and seemed to be doing great job at keeping everything organized and proficient. Though she had led the American Dispatch Branch herself, she wanted a simpler life than being the head of a country's Dispatch Branch. So she filed for a transfer and left the chaotically organized into the more capable hands of one of America's most top notch Shinigami. She would miss America, but after the War with Mexico over land, the Civil War, gaining of new land, presidents assassinated, impeachments, elections, and just the whole political situation of that growing country in general was enough to probably drive even William's new system into chaos.

Lisa sighed as she knocked on the door and adjusted her skirt a bit more. Yes now she was wearing a skirt. After a while in the American branch, she was tired of getting strange looks from the male Shinigami populace and decided to trade pants in for a skirt that was of the same material and went halfway down her calves; besides the pants and the socks being replaced by pantyhose, everything else stayed the same.

"Come in," William called from within his office.

Lisa walked in and said, "Good morning sir." she then handed her paperwork over to him and noticed that he had yet to look up from some forms he was looking at previously. When he looked at her papers though his eyes seemed to widen and he looked up and saw her she smiled and said, "Am I to assume all my paperwork is in order sir?"

William then regained his composure and nodded saying, "It's been a while Miss Peony."

Lisa nodded and pushed up her glasses, "That it has." William signed her forms and then handed it back to her and she said, "Thank you sir."

"You may still call me William if you wish." he stated.

Lisa nodded and asked, "Has Grell stopped following you yet or is he still at it?" Lisa then noticed that she was given her old room back.

William pinched the bridge of his nose and then let out a heavy sigh, "He still hasn't changed, but he's been missing lately. Another thing is that there are souls who aren't meant to be dead yet are and I have a feeling Grell has something to do with it."

Lisa shook her head, "If I may ask, do you suppose that you could assign me to that case? I wish to go out and visit and old friend of mine who may just have some answers."

William looked up at her and nodded, "I assume you are talking about the Undertaker."

Lisa nodded and said, "That and I owe my old teacher a visit."

William nodded and said, as he handed her a form, "Be sure to say hello for me as well."

Lisa nodded, filled out the form handed it back and he stamped it in approval, "I'll be sure to do that. Good day William."

The man nodded and then went back to his filing.

Lisa left and started to head to the Filing Room to hand over the sheet so she could have it recorded officially where she was going, and she smiled when she was given permission to go to the human world anytime she wanted on another sheet, as long as she filled her quota.

Once that was done she went to her room and discarded her things, and she reached into an icebox she brought with her and grabbed out a glass bottle of Coca Cola. She took a swig of it and then grabbed out a pair of contact lens that she had altered and put them in her eyes, which now appeared to be plain, ordinary, hazel eyes.(*****) She smiled and then left the room after making sure all was in order.

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa looked at the front of the shop where her old teacher was and she laughed at how like him to make it look so. The decor probably scares the customers more than it brings them in, but she entered anyway and first noticed the amount of coffins that littered the floor and she couldn't help but think of her teacher when she saw everything together… but she couldn't see Undertaker anywhere.

She looked around and then heard some movement in one of the coffins and moved towards it. She looked at it and it seemed like just the right size, so she opened the coffin and smiled when she saw her teacher asleep in his coffin. She bent down next to the coffin and poked his cheek, his smile grew, and she could see his eyes due to his hair falling out of his face.

"Good morning Undertaker." Lisa said as she stood up and looked around again, "It seems you finally found your calling eh?"

"Ehehe and it seems you're back in England my dear." Undertaker said as he sat up in his coffin, he moved his hair in front of his eyes and said, "What happened to your eyes?"

Lisa smiled, "I've got contacts in so that I don't bring any suspicion of humans while I'm on assignment."

"Oh, and what is this assignment?" Undertaker asked.

Lisa pulled out her sheet and stated, "I am to search for the cause of several souls being killed off before their time, and also to locate, one Grell Sutcliff and to report his location to William T. Spears."

Undertaker laughed and then got out of his coffin and said, "It sees that you'll be looking into the Jack Ripper case then."

Lisa raised a brow and then said, "So are the killings as bad as I've been hearing."

"Oh, so you've heard of it all the way across the Atlantic? Ehehe." Undertaker then grabbed an urn jar and said, "Would you like some tea?"

"Don't mind if I do," Lisa stated as Undertaker went into a back room.

"So what having you been hearing Lisa?" Undertaker said as he came back with a beaker, filled with tea, which probably would one day hold an organ or two.

Nevertheless, Lisa took the beaker and took a sip before answer, "The crimes happen to prostitutes, each crime is worse than the last, and one or more organs seems to be missing."

"Ehehe, you seem to have it correct except for one part my dear Lisa." Undertaker stated as he pulled out a bone cookie from the urn he was holding.

"Oh and what I that?" Lisa said as she reached over and took a cookie from the urn.

"Well I'll tell you later, right now how about we catch up?" Undertaker said with a laugh.

Lisa smiled, "You've read my mind." she took a book of her cookie, "So let' get a better look at you."

Undertaker smiled and laughed, "Are you trying to win my affections Lisa?"

Lisa smiled and said jokingly, "Of course, I've had a secret passionate obsession with you since I met you."

Undertaker laughed and said, "You've seemed to have grown more bold since I last laid eyes on you." He stood up.

Lisa got up and walked around him and said, "Your hair seems to be more unruly than before, and your nails are longer than mine." she stopped in front of him and said, "You seem to be happy too." Lisa then took a seat back down and said, "This suits you better than your Shinigami garb though, so I have to say that I like the new look."

"Ehehe. Why thank you, and you've seemed to feminize your suit quite nicely too." Undertaker stated as he sat back down as well.

Lisa nodded and said, "It was either the skirt or have the men make sexual jokes at me all day long."

Undertaker laughed and said, "So where will you be staying while you investigate?"

Lisa smiled, "If you have a place I can sleep here I would be grateful, but if not I can always just go to an inn."

"And have an unsupervised, unmarried woman walk the streets at night during a time where Jack the Ripper strikes?" Undertaker showed mock shock; "I think not, Ehehe." he then went over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You're free to stay Lisa."

There was noise outside the shop and Undertaker smirked, "It seems that the Lord Phantomhive is here. If you want you can go to the back or stay and listen to some business about your case."

Lisa shrugged and said, "I think for the beginning portion I'll stay back. Don't want to interrupt anything… but I will listen in."

Undertaker laughed and said, "Well then I'll have to charge you a fee."

Lisa raised a brow, "What do you mean by a fee?"

"Ehehe, you'll find out about it later, just be sure to hide your presence." Undertaker stated and Lisa got up with her things and headed to the back room.

Lisa thought she'd set up her things in the back room, but got curious and snuck back to eavesdrop on the Undertaker's business just when she heard the man say, "I have no need for the Queen's coins. There's only one thing that I want from you." Undertaker then moved to a young boy and said, "Please my Lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything." Lisa wondered just what his payment was… and Lisa was getting worried what this spying would cost her, "Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter. Just one joke and all my information is yours."

Lisa nearly blew her cover when she heard that because she was holding in her laughter. Undertaker would ask for a payment such as that. But the first man to try and make Undertaker laugh was a failure, the second one to try was a woman all in red, who reminded her a bit of someone a bit, but she couldn't pin point who… and boy was her joke inappropriate… though Lisa heard worse from the American Dispatch Office.

Undertaker covered their mouths and Undertaker turned his attention to the young boy, who was apparently the Lord Phantomhive, but the boy's black haired butler took over, after making sure, no one was in the building.

When his company left, it was only the Undertaker and the butler in the room and of coarse and eavesdropping Lisa. Instead of telling a joke, the Butler appeared behind Lisa and said, "It appears you have a rat Undertaker."

Lisa, so shocked that the butler could move so quickly, fell out of her hiding place and Undertaker laughed his head off when he saw the priceless expression on her face. Lisa growled at him, turned her attention to the butler, and noticed for the first time the he was a demon. Lisa stood up and folded her arms saying; "It's been quite a while since someone has been able to sneak up on me." she then stood next to the Undertaker and hit his head saying, "Stop laughing. I wasn't that funny."

He giggled and said, "Oh but it was my dear." the butler then went to the front door and opened it revealing Undertaker leaning over a coffin saying, "Oh my. I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss."

"It wasn't that funny Undertaker." Lisa said with a pout.

The young Lord walked in and asked, "Sebastian? Who is that?"

"I don't know my Lord, but maybe the Undertaker will be willing to tell us?" Sebastian stated looking at Lisa.

Undertaker giggled once more and stood up saying, "She's an old associate of mine that will be staying with me while she's on a job."

Lisa shook her head and said with a smile, "My name is Lisa Peony, nice to meet you all." However,… the one who was Madame Red's butler seemed a bit more shocked at her appearance than the rest… he definitely felt like a Shinigami, but where had she seen him before, "but don't mind me. I'll go get you all some tea while Undertaker here" she glared at said man, "will regain his composure."

The man laughed and said, "Aw, don't be so cross my dear. It was something even you can laugh at in the future."

Lisa intensified her glare at the man, but it was ineffective and she let out an angry sign and readjusted her glassed, "I'll be back with your tea soon," she turned to the group of curious observers, "Make yourselves at home."

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa listened in on the conversation after she brought in her tea and had to say that it was quite helpful, but only added a more detailed account on the deaths of the women. It was nice to see the Undertaker doing something that seemed to interest him. It had been a long time since she saw him actually do something that let him be himself.

However, her eyes kept drifting over to the meek butler that was under the service of Madame Red. His aura seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She shook it off though and thought that she was just off her game due to the fall she had earlier. After all their business was done Lisa saw them out and when she came back in she asked, "So how am I to repay you for your services?"

"You, my dear, were part of their payment so you've repaid it." Undertaker laughed.

Lisa smiled and said, "You're never going to let that down are you."

Undertaker laughed and said, "You know me too well."

Lisa smirked, "Well then… I have to ask… did Madame Red's butler seem familiar to you?"

Undertaker looked at her and said, "Besides sensing he was a Shinigami I have to say that nothing else was familiar."

Lisa nodded and said, "Do you know a Shinigami named Grell Sutcliff?"

Undertaker put a finger to his chin and said, "I don't think I- Oh wait. Ehehe. Isn't that the one who is constantly after William?"

Lisa nodded and said, "Speaking of William he says hello, but also that he suspects that Grell is in on this, and I think that butler confirms it."

Undertaker smiled and said, "So that's why that butler felt familiar."

Lisa nodded, "I think that Grell and that woman in red have a part to play in all of this. Just to confirm my suspicions, may I ask… where the ovaries were removed, was the scar tissue old or new?"

Undertaker smiled and said, "It was old scar tissue."

Lisa nodded and said, "Then I am right to assume that Madame Red is a doctor?"

Undertaker nodded and smiled, "You've seemed to pick up things quicker than last I saw you."

Lisa smiled and said, "The Civil War made it so I had to figure things out like this quickly if I had to return my paperwork on time." she then stood next to Undertaker and said, "I have to get some assignments or I won't be able to visit you… then tomorrow I'll report my suspicions."

Undertaker nodded and said, "Hurry back then so I can measure you for a coffin or I'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Lisa let out a chuckle and said, "I probably won't be able to make it back tonight so could you measure me now?"

Undertaker smiled and said, "I'll be right back with my measuring tools."

Lisa nodded and then when the Undertaker came back she let him measure her. After he was done, she hugged him and then disappeared after saying, "Ill bee back soon."

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

After almost ten different assignments Lisa finished and fell on her bed… she really overdid herself that day… oh well… time to report her theories to William. Once she got to his office and told him, he sighed and said, "I should've known."

Lisa shrugged and said, "Shall I go with you? I want to give a proper greeting to him." William looked at her with a raised brow and Lisa smiled saying, "There may be a chance there will be a demon there and I want to see how this goes."

William nodded and said as he picked up his scythe, "Let's go then."

Lisa nodded and they headed for the human world.

When they arrived they were right above the alleyway where it seemed that Grell's death scythe, which, according to Will, had unauthorized changes, was about to be used against him, Lisa sighed and looked to William and said, "He's losing against a demon? How are you training Shinigami since I left?"

William used his death scythe to fix his glasses position and said, "He's smudging the Shinigami race."

Lisa nodded and then William moved his scythe to keep Grell from being killed by his own scythe. Lisa shook her head and said, "And being ready to divulge secrets. Boy did Grell get worse since I last saw him. Oh and don't tell them I'm a Shinigami. I want to keep them guessing."

William nodded and, once they jumped down, stated, "I apologize for interrupting. Let me introduce myself, I am William T. Spears, administrator of the Shinigami Staffing Association. And this is," he said motioning to Lisa, "is Lisa Peony, and we've come to retrieve that Reaper there."

"William! Lisa!" Grell said as he moved to his hands and knees with a rather bloodied face. William jumped down right on Grell's face after said Shinigami asked, "Oh did you come to save me."

Lisa followed after and landed next to Grell. William then stated, "Attention Shinigami, Grell Sutcliff, you have violated several regulations."

And off William read off all of Grell's charges and Lisa shook her head at the thought of all the punishment Grell would have to go through, and after he was done William slammed his heals into Grell's head once more and closed his book before jumping off his head and he and Lisa had to bow slightly to the demon Sebastian to apologize for Grell. William then gave Sebastian his business card saying, "Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day I'd have to bow my head to demon scum like you. This is a disgrace to all Shinigami."

Lisa was feeling the same, but she kept quiet. She was only a helping hand in this, but bowing to a demon is one thing that a Shinigami would never want to do.

Then Sebastian had the nerve to say they should have better hold over their minions. She wanted to slice through him so badly, but she didn't want to make more trouble. They then rose and Lisa walked over to Grell and helped him out of the hole before hitting him on the head with the butt of her second Death Scythe, her 45 Colt revolver.

William took Grell by the hair and started to drag him off, and the demon then threw Grell's death scythe at William, but he caught it between his pointer and middle finger and let it fall on Grell. Lisa shook her head and turned back towards the demon, expressionless. William left and Lisa said to him, "Can you fill out my files for me William? I need to get back to collect my things."

William looked back at her and nodded saying, "You filled out more than your quota for the day so you're free."

Lisa smiled and waved them off as they left. She ten turned to the demon and the young lord and said, "Adieu." and she jumped to the roof and headed to the Undertaker's shop, and when she got there she heard the man shuffling around for something. She smiled and said, "Boy was today a long day."

Undertaker laughed and said, "Shall I start us up a bath?"

Lisa smiled and said, "It's been a while since I've had a bath with someone. I think that would be lovely."

Undertaker nodded and said, "And I've got your coffin done."

Lisa nodded and said, "Thank you for having me, but you'll need to get to another one soon. Madame Red is dead."

Undertaker nodded and smiled, "I guess we'll be having a visit from the Young Lord then tomorrow."

Lisa shrugged and said with a scowl, "I guess I'll have to run into that demon again."

Undertaker laughed and said, "Is this about earlier today?"

"Yes and no. William and I saw him in the alley, and because of that Grell Sutcliff we had to bow for his mistake." Lisa stated.

Undertaker laughed and headed off to get a bath ready. Lisa headed over to one of the coffins and sat on it, took a deep sigh, and then headed to the back room to see how the bath was faring. When it was done, she and Undertaker got in and Lisa sighed and stretched, "Ah I needed this!"

Undertaker laughed and said, "I have to say that I quite missed our baths."

"Same here Undertaker." Lisa stated and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was darker and she felt arms around her. She looked up, noticed that Undertaker had gotten her out of the bath, fixed her up, and took her to share his coffin. She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest and closed her eyes once again.

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

She woke up before Undertaker and got into her work clothes and headed to the Shinigami world to run a few more assignments before she could go back to Undertaker, After she was done, she saw him over one coffin, working on, what appeared to be, the last victim of Jack the Ripper. She leaned in over his shoulder to look down at the body of the dead prostitute and said, "She looks like she's going to a grand ball."

"This is what I do for a living and I take pride in it." Undertaker smiled and looked back at her.

Lisa smiled and said, "Well it's good you found your calling. And good news! I'm free for the rest of the month."

"Oh? And how many missions did you do today?" Undertaker said looking back at the body he was dressing up.

Lisa smiled and said, "I finished up my quota with easy jobs so I finished it rather quickly."

Undertaker nodded and then closed the lid and Lisa let him go when he began to stand up. He then turned to her and interlocked his fingers, smiling, "Then we should celebrate tonight!"

Lisa giggled and said, "And what is your idea of celebrating?"

"Oh I don't know. What would you like to do my dear?" Undertaker asked.

"Hm" she put a finger to her chin in thought, "Do you know of any good restaurants? It's been a while since I've been in this city."

Undertaker laughed and sad, "I know just the place you'll enjoy."

Lisa smiled and then stretched, "I'm going to start up on a bath, and do you want me to warm up one for you after I'm done?"

He shook his head and said, "I think we're going to be getting back on our bathing schedule again."

Lisa nodded and said, "Well then are you done all your jobs?" when he nodded, she headed off to the back to start the bath up.

~`!$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa was leaning against a fence and looking at the church where people were filing in all in black… It made Lisa wonder what her funeral was like until she heard three kids squabbling about something. She peeked past Undertaker, saw them, and smiled when she heard one of them say he didn't know everything yet due to his age.

Then Undertaker stated, "You have a point. At twelve, it would be a shame if you knew what was happening. Let me explain it. Today is a special noble woman's big day."

The little girl asked, "What do you mean mister?"

Lisa shook her head and pat Undertaker on the shoulder whispering to him, "Don't scare them too badly."

He smiled at that and turned his attention back to the kids as she headed to the other grave Undertaker and she were working one earlier. Lisa wondered what her life was like when she was a human, but shook it off thinking that she was only thinking this because she was at a funeral. She then noticed, from the hill where the grave was, that Undertaker was standing next to Sebastian near a carriage of red rose petals and she smiled. Death could be such a beautiful thing.

Undertaker soon joined her and made the final touches to the grave and she held a bouquet of white flowers. And when the sun was beginning to show its afternoon glow Ciel and Sebastian made their way towards the grave. Sebastian and Lisa exchanged head nods and she moved a bit closer to Undertaker, which made him smile.

Lisa stayed silent as they were discussing the grave but she was staring at the grave. Ciel definitely had a good reason to erect this grave, a way to show a memorial to his mistake. Though her eyes were drawn to the living in the group and saw that Undertaker had taken Ciel's tie into his hands and holding onto it like a leash. Undertaker then took the flowers from Lisa and then handed them to Ciel before locking elbows with Lisa, grabbing his shovel, and walking away. Though, as if to poke fun at Lisa a bit he said to Ciel, "You and your nefarious butler are always welcome Ehehe."

She lightly punched him on the arm and said, "What did I ever do to you?"

Undertaker laughed and said, "I guess I have to treat you to that dinner now don't I?"

Lisa sighed and waved back at the grave viewers and they walked away, "Let's just head over there after I change my clothes. I don't think it would be appropriate for a lady in this time to be in a business outfit while trying to go eat."

Undertaker laughed and said, "A woman is always a woman at heart no matter her species."

Lisa smirked and said, "Though I would normally punish someone for that I think I'll let you slide since you're paying for my dinner."

~`!$%^&*()-_=+

Undertaker laughed once again and said, "It seems we're getting quite the looks."

Lisa looked around and had to smile, "Well it's strange to see such a lovely woman such as myself with a man in your garb." Lisa sighed and said, "I think I'm beginning to miss your old suit."

"Ehehe. I guess I should've worn them tonight." Undertaker stated as Lisa noticed more stares.

"No, I like your outfit just fine, but I think I should've put my hair up. People are probably getting the wrong impression." Lisa stated, as she looked down at her black dress… it looked like a funeral garb, but hair down usually meant the woman wasn't too pure in this day and age.

Undertaker took a strand of hair in his fingers and kissed it saying, "But your hair is fine the way it is."

Lisa smiled and said as she compared their garbs causing her to laugh, "I think people are also looking because I look like your wife Undertaker, and that fact might shock them more than my indecency."

He laughed and said, "We do match don't we? And we have similar earrings eh?"

Lisa nodded and then said, "So just where is this place?"

"We're almost there." Undertaker stated and then stopped in front of what appeared to be a casual restaurant, but nothing so casual that she would seem over dressed, she may be a bit underdressed if anything. "I haven't been here in a while but they have food that should be to your tastes."

Lisa nodded and they entered the building and with a suspicious glance from the waiter, they were seated as the other occupants stared at them. Though when Lisa smiled at them when they were seated in the back everyone looked away. Lisa was handed a menu and she noticed that the Undertaker hadn't taken one, "Not eating?"

"No, it's just I know what I want already." Undertaker stated as he moved his water filled glass to his lips for a sip.

Lisa nodded and when the waiter came back around, she handed him the menu and said, "I'll have the meat pie please."

Undertake laughed and the server looked over him with a shiver as the Undertaker stated, "I'll have the same. Who knew we'd pick the same thing my dear." The waiter quickly left and he said, "So why the meat pie?"

Lisa shrugged and said, "It's been quite a long time since I last had one, and the ones in America just never seemed the same as they did in Jolly Old' England."

Undertaker let out a loud laugh, which gained some glances from the surrounding tables, and said, "True, too true, but I've noticed something. You've never lost your accent."

Lisa raised a brow but then smiled and said, "Not even America can take that away from me. I was always mocked for being a Brit, but I never lost my pride as one."

Undertaker nodded and said, "Well then congratulations on making it successfully back."

Lisa smiled and said, "And let's celebrate what a good job you've done at you're chosen occupation."

"You mean Undertaking?"

That got a few disgusted glances at them but Lisa smiled and said, "Yes, but for the more polite society, let's not mention it again." and she let out a little chuckle.

Undertaker smiled, "Ehehe, if you say so my dear."

**(*) While I was looking through inventions between the times, she went to America and 1888 (which is when the beginning of Kuroshitsuji takes place) and I found some interesting things. By 1888, they had sewing machines, washing machines, elevators, bicycles, machine guns, plastic, dynamite, typewriters, traffic lights, fountain pens, motorcycles, dishwashers, Coca Cola, four-wheeled motor vehicles, and even contact lens! Shocking right!**

**Review Responses: (To all: I hope you all continue to review!)**

**watergoddesskasey: **Thankies for the review and thanks for thinking it was awesome! Hope to write more soon.

**Dallysgal57:** There may be a lemon in the furture, but since I've never written one before it may be a little awkward to read, but glad you think it's a great story and I'll hope to keep writing

**Midori Ren: **Glad you like it and glad it is interesting. Hope I continue to entertain!

**Demoness Kneesocks : **Thanks for reviewing and hope you forgive me for not updating sooner! *bows in apology*

**YueLilianPotter : **Glad you like the story and hope you enjoyed their reunion

**Kira Tsumi: **Hope I don't disappoint!


	4. Chapter 4

A loud laugh of the Undertaker rang through the restaurant and shocked the occupants inside and a few passerbies looked at the source with disdain or open surprise. Lisa smiled that her story had worked on helping her get the Undertaker to pay for her dinner as she took another swig of her alcohol.

"Oh but my dear Undertaker my story isn't done yet. After I threw him out the window he landed-"

"Excuse me sir, but could you please quite down. You are disturbing the rest of the guests." a waiter came over directly showing disdain for Undertaker.

Lisa glared at the man, but he didn't take any notice of the female Shinigami. Undertaker let out one last giggle and said, "I apologize sir. It's just that my lovely dear here told me a hilarious tale that just couldn't be ignored."

The waiter's attention was then turned to Lisa and he seemed shocked at her presence and bowed saying, "I apologize for overlooking your presence miss, but could you please refrain from telling your husband such stories. I am sorry to say this but he is acting quite ungentlemanly."

Lisa looked shocked at the mention of the word husband but in a split second, she turned to a more gentle and lady like appearance and smiled, "I am sorry sir, but it seems we were out of line due to your fine drink. If it would be appropriate we will be quieter."

The waiter smiled and said, "Thank you ma'am. That would very much appreciated."

Lisa smiled as he left and then turned to a frown when she looked back at the Undertaker's smirking face. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why is the man who got a little too loud smiling for?"

"You didn't object to me being your husband." Undertaker stated as he folded his hands under his chin.

Lisa narrowed her eyes and said, "Well it wouldn't be appropriate to correct a strangers assumption, and also it would make more questions pop up." Lisa took another drink from her glass and looked around at the tables. Hardly anyone was there.

Undertaker let out a chuckle and said, "True," he seemed to look around as well and finished off his drink before saying, "It seems to be getting late." He stood up and paid for the meal and drinks before extending his hand for Lisa to take, "Should we be getting home."

Lisa couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she took his hand. He always seemed to be able to get on her good side and surprise her with his actions.

"Ehehe we seem to have drank that place dry," Lisa slurred as the alcohol just hit her as she stumbled out of the restaurant with Undertaker.

Undertaker laughed at her drunken antics and she glared back at him. Shinigami don't get drunk easily because it runs through their systems quickly, but after a large amount it takes their body a couple of hours to sort out all of the alcohol.

This little extra ability of the Shinigami led to drinking contests when they got a break, which was very rare, and it was extremely popular in the New World. Lisa never was a drinker until she was transferred and after the continuous pestering of the American males she eventually gave in and bested them all when they were drinking some Irish whiskey. Then on after, Lisa would always have a glass of it every now and again when she had no work to do, and despite all others ales, whiskeys, and beers she tired, the Irish drink stayed her favorite. She thought it had something to do with her past life, but then again she could just prefer it.

However, back to the present, Lisa wasn't the only one who was slightly drunk. Undertaker seemed to have a stagger in his step every once in a while and Lisa giggled at him. He slung an arm around her shoulders and said, "What so funny my drunken dear?"

"You are my dear. I have to say I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before." She leaned on the male Shinigami for support; she had no idea when the last time she had drunk so much.

"Ehehe, Well I made sure not to drink when I was at my position. Too many secrets." Undertaker laughed.

Lisa smiled and was glad they were at the shop already; she was ready to head in and sleep in her bed. She was also glad that the Undertaker put a large clock engraving on the lid and a large comfortable bed on the inside because if it wasn't for both of those things she wouldn't be able to tell which was her coffin, or if it was meant for a guest. She plopped in and snuggled up with her pillow and said, "You're my new best friend pillow. Undertaker? Could you please close my coffin lid?" He laughed at her and she frowned, wondering why he did that, but realized she was acting quite childish. She shook her head and repeated, "Please!"

He nodded with another chuckle and staggered over to her coffin, which was next to his, he tripped over his coffin and landed directly onto Lisa, and the force caused the lid to close. Lisa laughed and said, "Well now look at what you did."

Undertaker laughed and said, "You're right, I might've made your coffin more comfortable than mine." Lisa laughed at his little joke. He then snuggled closer to the pillow next to her head and when she looked over, she couldn't help but laugh again at their predicament. She then moved forward and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Undertaker smiled in a teasing way and said when she pulled away, "Why did you do that?"

"Ehehe, Well I've wanted to do that for a while now." Lisa said feeling ready to pass out.

"You're drunk." Undertaker said as if he was answering her question, but he was smiling in the same way

"Yup~!" Lisa said and then moved her face to the crook of his neck and cuddled up to him saying, "But now I'm tired so don't move", and she was almost instantly asleep.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa's head was killing her and she wished she never had drunk as much as she did last night. She shrugged it off though because as soon as she drank some water it would all go away and she wouldn't have her hangover anymore; ah the joys of being a Shinigami. She cuddled closer to whatever it was she was holding and closed her eyes again, hoping for a bit more sleep.

Though her eyes widened when she heard a laugh from what she was holding. She looked up and saw the Undertaker looking down at her, "It seems you're finally awake. Though if you are so comfortable I'm sure we can stay like this for another while."

Lisa immediately let him go and moved back quickly, but regretted it when she realized her hangover. She held her mouth in her hands and knew she had to get some water now or she was going to be sick. She quickly opened the coffin lid, ran to the kitchen, got a glass of water, and instantly felt better. She leaned against the counter and called into the Undertaker, "Please tell me I didn't do anything crazy last night."

"Nothing that you apparently didn't want to do to me for a while now, and I have to say Lisa I was shocked at your indecency, I never thought you had it in you." Undertaker laughed from the other room.

Lisa nearly dropped her water beaker and stared at the doorway with wide eyes… she couldn't remember anything after she stumbled into the Undertaker's shop. She cleared her throat and asked, "Just what did I do?"

She heard him laugh and said, "What can you remember?"

Lisa was starting to get more worried b the minute but replied, "Entering the shop after dinner."

He laughed once again and said, "Well then you missed quite a bit."

Lisa finally had enough of it and quickly headed to the other room and asked, "What. Did. I. Do?"

Undertaker laughed and said, "I was just joking with you Lisa. After you entered you headed straight to your coffin and cuddled amongst your pillows," Lisa let out a sigh. "You told me to shut your lid but I tripped on mine and fell into yours, forcing the lid to shut," Lisa tensed back up again, "and then we joked a bit, and you kissed me, and said you wanted to do that for a while, and cuddled against me, and fell asleep."

"I did what?" Lisa said, frozen from shock… she had kissed the Undertaker.

Undertaker laughed and said, "Yes, you kissed me on the cheek."

Lisa narrowed her eyes and Undertaker laughed harder than the one before, "Why did you draw that out Undertaker?"

He let out a laugh that nearly bested his shop-shaking laugh, and when he recovered, he said, "To see how you would react of coarse. I have to say that you definitely filled the quota."

Lisa walked over to his and pulled at his braid so he was and inch from her scowling face, "Never try and do that again."

The Undertaker laughed and said, "It seems that I have a leash as well."

Lisa thought those words were familiar but couldn't think now because she apparently hadn't drunk enough water. She ran to the kitchen and downed some more water before she returned and said, "I have to remember not to drink with you again Undertaker. I seemed to have drunk more than my body is used to." She sat down on her closed coffin lid and ran her finger over the clock engraving.

Undertaker smiled and sat next to her and asked, "So am I forgive Miss Peony."

She glared at the Undertaker but then found that much too much effort for his actions and sighed, "It is Undertaker, just be sure to not let me drink again in such an amount."

He smiled and then got up saying, "Well the dead never rest. I have to fix up some more people for their grand exit." he then nearly skipped off into the back room to work on making the cadavers ready for their families.

Lisa realized that she had nothing to do so she fiddled with her earring and looked at her surroundings and was glad that her coffin was moved to the back of the store before Madame Red's funeral. Lisa knew that she wouldn't want to happen to be in a coffin when one of his clients was there and she decided to wake up one day. Beside that though she had nothing to do and didn't want to help Undertaker with his job, but she didn't want to spend time waiting for him to be done. She smiled and used a new ability of her time power.

She flicked her scythe and after a chiming sound it began to glow and everything sped up until the sun had set and Lisa had decided she would have to sleep quite a bit after using her power like that… maybe a normal 8 hours and she would be back onto par. She slipped into her coffin just as Undertaker entered and she smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "So what did you do all day?"

"I sat on my coffin and sped up time so nothing really." Lisa yawned and began to close her lid but Undertaker stopped her by placing his hand to keep it open and asked with a Cheshire cat smile.

"You will tell me more about these new additions to your powers in the morning yes?" Undertaker stated. Lisa nodded and yawned as Undertaker shut the lid and said, "Rest well Lisa dear." and she closed her eyes letting her death sleep take over.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

When Lisa woke up in the morning she looked around and noticed that she had actually gotten less sleep than she had anticipated and decided to take a walk around to stretch her legs. She didn't want to, but she slipped on a blue dress more acceptable for current times, not to mention more colorful than her usual black and white, but luckily, she never had reason to put on a corset; from what she's heard they were a necessary evil.

Though two things she had to do were to slip a ring over her gloved left ring finger and pin her hair up so no one would question as to why she was out unaccompanied on the streets. Lisa found an old diamond ring she used in America and sat down in front of a mirror to tie up her hair. After no strand was to be seen, she stood up and walked to the front of the store. However, as always, she had forgotten to slip on her contacts, so she was forced back to the backroom where she was met with Undertaker.

She smiled at his shocked demeanor before he smiled widely and asked, "So what's the special occasion?"

Lisa shook her head and said, "After my walk I'm going to tell you about my advance in my powers so don't worry."

"And you apparently have a husband I was not aware. I feel so hurt you don't me these thing Lisa dear, and to think that I am participating in this affair." Undertaker stated in mock horror.

Lisa laughed and said, "This is just so I'm not assumed to be a loose woman when I'm walking by myself on the streets."

"Then why don't I walk with you my dear? I'm sure there will be no suspicion then." Undertaker said as he nearly skipped over to her.

Lisa raised a brow and said, "You know that would cause suspicion as well seeing as how they all know of the Undertaker, but not of me."

Undertaker laughed and then replaced Lisa's ring with the one he had on his left forefinger and said, "Then I'll just have to substitute as your husband until we can find your real one."

Lisa looked at his calm, but goofy smile, and couldn't help but laugh at the almost innocent way he said it. After she was done, she nodded and said, "That would also help with my stay here. I'm sure the young Earl was thinking low of me when you said I was an old associate."

Undertaker let out a chuckle and said, "See. Everything's happy! Now I can learn about your powers while we walk."

Lisa nodded and said, "Alright, but I need to get out and walk, I haven't been this inactive since I was just starting off with you Undertaker. Though I first have to place on my contacts or else there'll be more questions."

He smiled and then headed to the front of the shop to wait for his new "wife". Lisa shook her head and laughed at the thought of the Undertaker and her actually being married. Though she was a bit happy to play with this charade because it reminded her of her human life and the game of house she used to play as a child. When her contacts were secured, and her glasses were placed on her face, she entered the front of the shop and noticed that the Undertaker was no where to be seen, but just as she sensed him he popped from the ceiling with a "Boo" and her eyes hardened and her gun came out and it was aimed at his face until she realized who it was.

She growled as he laughed at her and knocked him down causing the shop to shake with his laughter. She then stormed out of the shop causing a few people on the street to look at her with concern. Then with confusion as the Undertaker stumbled out laughing saying, "Come back here darling. It was just a joke Ehehe."

Lisa stopped and looked back at him and said, "You're lucky I didn't kill you." those on the outside would assume she was using a figure of speech and were back to waling, assuming it was only a small squabble, but the two resident Shinigami knew better.

He laughed and said, "I knew you wouldn't though." he then extended his arm out and said, "Then shall we be off." Lisa shook her head and placed her arm on his as they headed for a nearby park.

Though, as they were walking through the city, people would stop and stare at them and Lisa shook her head and smirked, "You really don't get out much do you?"

"Ehehe that is true, but what is also true is that I've never been seen in your company and it seems you are married my dear." Undertaker smirked widely.

Lisa shook her head and stated, "I guess I'm also a reason for our attention."

Undertaker laughed and said, "Well would you like to get started on your explaining or should I have to wait the long hours to here why you didn't use your scythe on me? And when did you get a gun?"

Lisa smiled up at him and said, "I guess I'll have to explain a bit of my past to you then too won't I?" She then shook her head, "Well I first got my gun when I went to America and they issued it out as a standard, but I really didn't have need of it on my first assignment since I hadn't the faintest idea as to how to use it." Lisa then noticed that they had entered the park and she smiled at being able to see a bit of green in the world. "Well my first assignment was to a man who had recently arrived in America from Jolly Old England." She smiled as she remembered her first American victim, "I didn't know it at the time but he was my father and killer." Undertaker stayed silent and Lisa continued, "Well he was infected by some horrible disease and he thought that doctors in America could help him with it, but they couldn't. So he was lying on his death bed looking ready to go."

Lisa shook her head and let out a little laugh, "And when he saw me you should've seen his face and he was so terrified he couldn't even scream. I had no idea why but as I got closer to him and placed my scythe over his heart I said 'I'm here to place your soul at rest' and he seemed to calm down and cry saying his thank you and mumbling something about love and his daughter and he was sorry. When I pierced his skin his Cinematic Record came out and as I was placing it in his specified book something caught my attention." Lisa moved them over to a bench and sat down looking up at the sky, "It was me being pushed down the stairs and my father looking shocked."

Undertaker took a seat next to Lisa and she rested her head on his shoulder as she continued, "I was so shocked that I noticed that everything seemed to be standing still because it actually was. I had paused time without even noticing. I looked over at the man, his blood stopped flowing, and out the window, birds froze in their place. I released my power and the Cinematic Record continued to flow into the book and when it was done the man smiled and said 'I'm sorry daughter' and his soul was completely reaped."

"What did you do then?" Undertaker stated in an eerily calm tone.

Lisa laughed and said, "I turned in his Record Book in and filled out the forms. When it was stored, I ran to it to look over at his record completely. When I opened it, I saw that I looked very much like my mother, and that first view of his cinematic record was actually of my mother being pushed down the stairs. However, in this picture, they were getting married at nineteen and that she was already pregnant by him, with me, and he hated her for it. He may have loved her but he was never a man to want to be forced into something and it changed him slowly. When I was young I didn't look like my mother much so he didn't hate me, in fact he loved me more than her because I slightly resembled him.

"Well when I was six they had a terrible argument and she threatened to leave with me and he hit her. He didn't notice until she was falling that she was a little too close to the stairs, and she died almost instantly. After that, my father felt as if he needed to love me more and I was quite the spoiled child. When I turned ten, I started to start to look like my mother a bit more and he couldn't take it so for years he went away for work and never came home. I wouldn't even know if he were alive if it wasn't for letters I received from him.

"Finally when he came home he saw me on the stairs, the spitting image of my mother, and in shock and fear that her ghost had come back he pushed me down as well, only realizing his mistake when my head started to bleed." Lisa, finally done her tale stood up and said, "I put the Cinematic Record down and decided I would only used my death scythe to reap a person's soul if they were truly worthy of a rest."

Undertaker stood up with her and laughed, "Then was I not worthy of your scythe?"

Lisa looked at him and smiled, "You're worthy of my scythe Undertaker. Why do you think I didn't shoot?"

Undertaker laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "And so you can use your powers to stop time?"

Lisa nodded and said, "That and I can move time back and forwards, and I can do the same with Cinematic Records before there are in book form. Though with humans doing all of that to them is easy, but pausing the world around me can only be done for so long. With Shinigami and demons, though, I can only hold my power over them for a couple of seconds."

"You've tried it on demons before?" Undertaker asked with a curious smirk.

Lisa nodded and said, "Sadly only with lower class demons. If I were to se my power on Sebastian I could probably only use it on him for a second or two, which is also the same with Shinigami."

Undertaker nodded and then laughed, "That must be infuriating since you seem to have a personal vendetta against the young Lord's butler. Ehehe"

Lisa nodded and scowled, "If only he were a lower class demon then he wouldn't be existing anymore."

Undertaker laughed and then took her arm and led her back to the shop, "Now that everything is explained I must know," Lisa looked up at him curiously, "How many people have you reaped with your scythe in these past thirty-nine years?"

Lisa smiled and said, "Well there was Edgar Allan Poe, who I had to reap directly after my father, then there were a couple of prostitutes, five soldiers, six families, ten couples, and many elderly people."

"So it was a rare occurrence wasn't it?" Undertaker smiled.

"Only because I usually wanted a challenge and specifically requested those with souls who weren't worth my scythe, but the ones usually forced on me were ones I used my scythe on." Lisa stated as they exited the park, "Now that my walk is over and you are now shown to be my husband I guess we should get back to the shop."

Undertaker laughed so loudly that he caught the attention of some people passing by and said, "Alright my dear," they lightly chatted until they got to the shop where they saw a person standing in front of the shop looking up, "Oh it seems we have a requester of my services. Good morning sir, how may I be of assistance?"

The man looked shocked as he looked up, but quickly went back into a mournful state, "I would like to request services for my dear aunt."

Undertaker smiled and said, "Dear could you make this man some tea?" Only Lisa could tell that he was eating this up and was dying to laugh.

"Yes darling," Lisa said and kissed his cheek, wanting to laugh out, "What kind of tea would you like sir?"

"Anything will be fine," the man said, slightly amazed that the Undertaker had what appeared to be a wife, "but pardon me for asking but are you his wife?"

"Indeed I am." Lisa said with a smile and a wink before she walked inside to make the man some tea, followed by the laughter of the Undertaker.

Lisa smiled and thought that she might actually have a good time to charade as the Undertaker's wife. "It's sure to bring me some entertainment during my stay." Lisa whispered, "Now onto that tea."

**Review Responses From Chapter 3**

**watergoddeskasey: **Glad you loved it!

**Imperial Dragon: **ell now you know how the evening went! I have to say that I thought I could do better but hope you like it

**Kira Tsumi: **Glad you loved the last chapter and I hope you enjoied this one too! I'll hope my new updates can come more quickly in the future

**VeryaTirananniel: t**hanks for the review, alert, and fave. I'm glad I was able to let you use that quote. Let's just hope I can keep the current work up or improve

**Im-Ina-Tent:** Glad you love the story and that I gained a new fanand that you were impressed. I always seem to have trouble keeping canon characters in character and I hope this chapter keeps up to your expectations.

**Verdigurl:**Glad you liked the last chappie! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa had to admit, that she could now see why Undertaker had wanted laughs instead of the money when it came to information. They got enough income from all the appointments to dress up corpses, but sometimes a laugh was needed to keep from going insane… though Undertaker was already quite insane as it was so it was enough to make him a little further from the insanity and depression pool.

Currently Lisa was walking into town to get the floral arrangements taken care of for the recent body and she couldn't help but feel the need for a laugh. Undertaker had definitely helped her with her laughing needs recently, in fact, he spoiled her with them, but because of his spoiling, she began to feel like an opium addict waiting to get her fix. Lisa shook her head and thought that she would definitely have to get over that before she got back on the job of collecting souls.

Speaking of, Lisa would have to check when she was due back in the Shinigami Dispatch Office. The only thing she could remember now was that she was given time off starting November 14th and it was most likely early December. She just hoped that she hadn't missed her time to return or more paperwork and more work would be added to an unwanted plate. She quickly made her way to the floral shop and was glad that, from a view of a newspaper, it wasn't yet December 14th… but it was the 13th… that meant she had to be back before the end of tonight.

Once she exited, she let out a sigh and said to herself, "I guess I've grown attached to this new lifestyle of no paper work. Damn you Undertaker for spoiling me in these ways!"

"May I ask why you are talking to yourself Miss?" a familiar voice asked and Lisa quickly sent a glare his way.

"Why if it isn't the butler Sebastian." Lisa really didn't like how he caught a small moment of weakness but she composed herself and asked, "Isn't it rude to listen to private matters."

"It is, but if it is said in a way that I can hear it without trying, then it really isn't private then is it?" Sebastian smiled politely, but his eyes were gloating.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so keen to listen to everything in your surroundings. If anything shouldn't you be more intent on the orders of your master, you filthy demon, then to listen to a simple woman's words?" Lisa started to walk away with a feeling of disgust coating her skin.

"Yes, but shouldn't a Shinigami be more composed then to let a _filthy demon_ effect her so?" Sebastian stated.

Lisa looked back with a hateful smile and said, "Touché demon, but just know that I'm won't be in your hair as long as you stay out of mine. Now good day sir." She spun around and stormed back to the Undertaker's shop, only fueled by Sebastian's mocking chuckle as she was out of his sight. Lisa fixed her hair back as best she could, but she just made it worse in her anger, which made her anger levels rise even more.

When she entered the Undertaker's shop, she dropped the flowers next to the Undertaker before she started to remove all of her clothing and headed straight for the bathtub. She was nearly stripped to her undergarments when one of her buttons snagged and she couldn't remove them. She let out a frustrated groan as she ripped it off, ruing her dress, and slipped into the, luckily, warm water to remove the meeting with the demon.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and the Undertaker walked in with a smirk, "Aw, why is my dear wife so angry?" he sniffed the air, "It seems that you met with the butler again didn't you? Not cheating with him are you?" he laughed and Lisa couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as her soap bar hit him square in the forehead.

"You know I would never even go near that demon if it wasn't necessary. Now if you please, could you get my back for me? It's the only place that I haven't got to yet." Lisa asked as she turned her back towards the elder reaper and moved her hair so he could get to her pale skin.

Undertaker shook his head and let out a chuckle but bent down next to her anyway and did as she requested. Lisa closed her eyes as she felt the meeting with Sebastian and she felt herself relax into Undertaker's touch. She was definitely spoiled by this man, but she highly doubted if he even knew, and if he did, he was doing, he was doing a good job of hiding whatever pleasure he was getting from it. At times like these, Lisa had to wonder just what the real Undertaker was like and which was just his work face. She had to say though that she didn't care as long as he stayed the same with her as he normally was and she would be content.

When she felt she was clean, she cut off her thoughts and said, "Thank you Undertaker. It seems you've washed away the presence of that vile creature off of my skin."

"Anytime my dear. Now are you out of your tizzy? Because I have to say that, I need some help with moving this new lovely lady. She seems to have stocked up for the winter and it's making it difficult to move her." Undertaker smiled as he nearly skipped out of the bathroom.

Lisa shook her head with a smile and rinsed herself off before she wrapped herself in a towel, and headed to her room to change into more decent attire. When that was achieved, she headed out to the main room, looked at the new guest, and nearly threw up from the stench of the bloated body.

Undertaker laughed at her and threw her a cloth saying, "Wrap it around your mouth and nose and tie it behind you head." he then pointed to his own face, "After a while you don't even mind the smell."

"I highly doubt it." Lisa said trying to keep the stench from invading her taste buds and tying on the clean smelling cloth. When it was secured, she looked down in surprise, "Wow! It really works."

"Well of coarse my dear. I wouldn't give it to otherwise." Undertaker chuckled, "Now come over here and help me with this guest. Also if you feel a soft spot, try to relocate your hand or it may sink in."

Lisa shuddered and slid on her gloves just in case.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

It had taken most of her day to get the new corpse drained, embalmed, and sealed up in her new dress and into the coffin. Lisa had to say that for the first time since she started helping the Undertaker, this was the most disgusted she's ever been. She peered down at the working gloves sitting in the corner and shuddered at the thought of what fate they could've been in if she hadn't moved her hand in time before the draining.

Now she looked at the clock and realized that it was time for her to pack her things up to leave. She noticed that Undertaker was taking this time to make last minute corrections to the corpse and she smiled at the fact that he didn't seem to have a care in the world. It was good for her teacher and friend to be able to do something like this after the long line of work he was in before.

"Undertaker?" Lisa stated and said man looked back with a smile, "I have to be getting ready to leave. Sadly my time off is almost at an end."

Undertaker feigned shock and hurt as he stated, "Oh how cruel fate is to me! How could my own wife not tell me that she's leaving me? Moreover, I shall not be able to move on!" he let his façade drop and started his laughter.

Lisa smiled and let herself let out a laugh that was building before saying, "Well I guess I should return your ring."

Undertaker shook his head "You can keep it for when you come back next or for an accessory to remind you of me my darling wife." his ever present smirk was there.

Lisa smiled and hugged the man as he went back to his work, "Thank you for the pleasant spoiling you gave me teacher."

Undertaker laughed and asked, "Spoiling? How so?"

"Well you've made me used to laughing; you've spoiled me with relaxation, and with no threat of paper work. It's going to take me a whole month to get back into my normal workings again." Lisa stated with a smile and poked his cheek.

Undertaker smirked, "Well if you ever need another spoiling again be sure to come back anytime."

Lisa smiled and let the man go with a wave, "I'll most likely be on my way as soon as I'm packed so… until next time Undertaker."

Undertaker let out a small chuckle and said, "I'll be expecting that to be soon."

Lisa nodded and left the room stated in a tone of mock disdain, "Though it may not be for as long as this or I'll never be a good Shinigami again." She and Undertaker shared and laugh and Lisa disappeared into her room, before disappearing from the human realm.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

"William I'm here to deliver my reports of my recent reapings," Lisa stated as she adjusted her glasses. It was comfortingly strange to have them back on after a whole month with them off, but she was glad to be back in her pants; dresses and skirts were nice but pants were easier to move in.

"Good, Leave them on the desk and I'll go over them." William said while looking over another Shinigami's papers. Lisa nodded and did as she was told, but before she left William said, "Could you check up on Grell for me Lisa? I haven't all day and I have a feeling he's messing something up while I've been busy."

"Yes sir," she bowed her head, "And if he's doing something other than training his new student?"

"You may do what you like to make sure he doesn't forget to station again." William stated.

Lisa let a smile grace her lips and said, "Yes sir, now if you'll excuse me." William nodded and Lisa headed straight for the training room. Lisa still hadn't gotten proper compensation from Grell for having to bow to Sebastian in the Jack the Ripper situation. However, she would've let him slide if it wasn't for the meeting she had with him just a day or two ago.

When she arrived, she was actually shocked to see that William had let Grell keep his modified weapon. What was even more surprising was the fact that Grell was actually doing what he was told and training his new charge. Lisa didn't know the exact details, but Ronald Knox was put under Grell's teaching sometime while Lisa was in America. When Ronald actually used his Scythe, which was the standard shears, to hit Grell to the other side of the wall she started to clap, "Good job Mr. Knox. You're getting better I see."

"Good day Miss Peony. How are you today?" Ronald said with a smile.

"I'm better now that I know that Grell isn't making our jobs harder." Lisa joked.

"Lisa! How could you say such a thing! I remember when you first came to me to get your clothing and you were so kind to me." Grell whined.

"Aww. I'm sorry Grell, but I had a run in with the demon that I had to bow to and I thought I'd let you have a bit of punishment for that."

"Oh you met my Sebas-chan. Does he miss me?" Grell was getting over excited by the mention of him.

Lisa shook her head and stated, "I'm sorry to report, but I'm not much on a talking basis with that demon. We both had places to be and things to do." Grell seemed a bit dejected.

"Oh yeah, Miss Peony, how was your time off? I wish I could get some, but I'm still in the training period." Ronald asked.

"It was fun. I now know I won't want to come across a bloated body anytime soon." Lisa said with a shiver, "but I should leave you too it, and nice seeing you again Grell. Make sure your party boy over there finishes his training early, so he's out of your hair."

"I'll be sure to. I don't enjoy this anymore than he does, and, plus, now that I have to watch him, I don't have enough time to spend with William." Grell said.

Lisa smiled and said, "Good day then to you sirs." and she left to her room.

She sat down at her desk and wondered what she was going to do. She had slept plenty in the human world so she was set for a good three weeks, but there wasn't much to do when she was off the job… maybe she should follow William's suggestion and do some overtime until she figured out what she could do. Lisa sighed and wished that she could be back with Undertaker. There was always a good time when she was with him.

Lisa shook her head and laughed at herself, "I really was spoiled by that man wasn't I?"

Lisa then left her room and headed for the dispatch office.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa stood shocked, as she was lead to the room where she would meet with some of the other Shinigami that would go on this mission with her. She never expected to see these men again, but, thanks to an unleashed demon, here there were. One of the men looked over and then smirked when they noticed her and said, "Well if it isn't the Lady Ice."

The other man in the room turned around and smiled. Lisa shook her head and smiled saying, "If it wasn't for the fact that I knew it wouldn't work, I would hit you again for calling me that." She then walked over to the duo and said, "It's good to see the two of you again. How's the American Office been?"

"That's why Greg calls you Lady Ice, Boss," the man next to Greg stated before pulling her into a bear hug, "It's good to see you again Boss."

Lisa pushed herself out of the muscular man's arms and said, "And I'm also no longer going to let you call me that John. I'm no longer the Head of your office so it's just Lisa."

"Alright _just Lisa_," Greg wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "now give us a proper greeting or we'll stick with the names."

Lisa let out a heavy sigh but smiled at the taller men, "Alright. Let's get this hug over with"

When they all ambushed her, she couldn't help but laugh at how they must've looked. Lisa, with her feet about an inch off the ground, while two six-foot men hugged her as if she was their mama. Greg was a blonde man with pale skin and shocking blue eyes and he had a lithe frame for a man. John was practically his opposite with dark brunette hair and brown eyes with a very muscular frame and dark brown skin.

When the men let her down she said, "Alright, if you would please give me the details of this mission, the sooner we can get some time off."

The men smirked and John said, "You always were one for organization Lisa."

Greg ruffled her hair, which she mistakenly decided to leave down, and said, "And you always were one stickler for details."

Lisa smiled and said, "Well if I wasn't then you lot would be so far behind in paperwork, even the Head here would give up. I mean, I've never heard of so many reports with as many vague statements on papers as I did when I was in the grand US of A."

Greg then said, "Well then shall we get to why we're here?"

Lisa nodded and said, "All I was told was this was an important mission that I should take this, that it is dealing with a demon. William didn't give me any other information."

"Well there was one demon that had on a leash, but when George reaped the soul the demon was after it went berserk. Though, during a battle with it, the demon got away and we traced it back to England. So we came to ask for assistance of the English Branch." John stated.

Lisa smiled and nodded, "This is what I've been waiting for since for a little over a month now." She was excited to be able to go after a demon, "I may also use my scythe on the demon I'm so excited."

"You're actually going to use your scythe? Wow." Greg stated.

"So who offended you lately?" John asked.

"There was a bit of a situation in which a Shinigami made a mistake and I had to bow to a demon for it. That and the fact that I saw the demon again a day or two ago didn't help my feelings of him either." Lisa scowled at the memory that would most likely haunt her for a great many years more.

"Ouch," John stated and then said, "Well then we should get going soon."

Lisa asked, "So are there any leads as to where the demon may be?"

They looked anywhere but meeting Lisa's eyes until Greg stated, "After the port we have no idea where it may be besides some bodies it left behind on the ship ride over, but we can give you a description." Lisa raised and brow waiting for an answer until Greg answered, "It's a female with pitch black hair and orange eyes. She was marked by a scythe before her escape so she should have a green scar somewhere on her legs. But other than that, she was one of those demons that could easily escape notice if she wanted."

Lisa nodded and said, "Well I think I have the perfect place to look for our first clue. So follow me boys and I'll take you to see the man who taught me everything."

The men looked excited and did as they were told, hoping to get a look at the man who made Lisa who she was as a Shinigami.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

"Already back my dear. Ehehe. If I knew you'd miss me this much I would just say to stay with me and take up undertaking instead of reaping." Undertaker laughed and then he seemed to notice the shocked men behind her, "Oh but alas, my wife has cheated on me! Not with one man but with two, and she brings them in front of my face!"

Undertaker and Lisa laughed as the two other Shinigami looked with shock and confusion. Lisa then shook her head and said, "I'm sorry dear, but I forgot that I'm married and just couldn't resist these fine young men here."

Undertaker let out a laugh and said, "Ah. I've been given a payment for each of those men to hear" he then sat on a coffin and asked, "So what help do you all need?"

Lisa nodded and took a seat on her coffin, "There's an unleashed demon in England and we're wondering if you have the bodies from a boat from the States."

Undertaker smiled and laced his fingers together, "In fact I do my dear. Now boys you don't have to just stand there looking like fish out of water."

The men got over their shock and Greg asked, "Before that… are you two married?"

Undertaker nearly tripped from the unexpected laugh and Lisa smiled, "No, but we had to masquerade as a married couple while I was on break here. It wouldn't be decent for an unmarried woman to be with a man without a chaperone. So he gave me this ring here," she held up her left hand, "to match his and tada! We're married and have kept the joke up the whole time."

John let out a sigh and said, "I have to say I thought it was real. I just can't see our Lisa getting married to…" he shook his head and continued, "Well let's get onto this job."

Lisa smiled as Undertaker found the corpses they were looking for and said, "Well there wasn't anything suspicious about them besides this little part here."

Lisa leaned over the coffin and saw where Undertaker's finger was hovering over and smiled, "That definitely is suspicious." She then waved her hand, "Come here boys and see what you all forgot to mention to me." They did and didn't notice anything. Lisa smiled and said, "Well since you two, and apparently the hunting squad, seem to not have had that many demon encounters apparently, you and the hunting squad didn't notice that the markings for the demons tell of it's method of feeding." Undertaker moved out of the way while Lisa lifted the body up by the back and tilted the slit neck towards the duo. "It may look like the demon cut the neck, but if you look closer you can notice a bruising part in the skin near the edge of the cut."

"And what has that got to do with anything?" Greg asked.

"Well if you notice that this meant this is a vampire type of demon and she used her fangs to rip the neck open when she was done drinking her fill and extracting the soul. If she didn't do that, then you would see two clear puncture wound and a body drained of blood without any sign of the blood." Undertaker filled in for her.

Lisa nodded and continued, "And it seems she only took the souls of these people and not the blood, seeing as how, if I'm correct to guess, the bodies weren't held for further examining by Scotland Yard or by the Queen's Guard Dog."

Undertaker laughed and said, "It had been a while since I've seen you in action Lisa, and I have to say that you've gotten better."

Lisa smiled and then John asked, "So does that mean that the demon we're after is going to be starving for only feeding halfway?"

Lisa shook her head and stated, "She'll be weaker since she didn't take both part of her meal, but three souls is definitely a filling meal for any demon."

Greg crossed his arms and asked, "So how is this going to help us?"

Undertaker smiled and said, "They really don't get many demons in America do they?"

Lisa shook her head and said, "These two just don't take, or study," she glared at the duo as they shrunk away, "cases dealing with demons much. I know, for a fact, that there were at least a hundred souls stolen by demons during the first month of the civil war for one reason or another. Sadly, most of the time we were only able to study the signs instead of killing the demon."

Undertaker nodded and said, "Well then should you explain or should I?"

"You may. I need to prepare to find the trace." Lisa stated as she started to pin up her hair.

Undertaker let out a chuckle and said, "Alright my dear," he then turned to the men and said, "When a demon of the vampire kind steals a soul from a body, no matter if they steal the blood or not, there is a trace left of the demon that will lead a Shinigami right to it if they know the correct process to show that trace if the demon has yet to return to their realm, and our Lisa here and I know how to from one other case when she first started off."

Lisa finally had her hair secured and said, "Another thing that makes this a bit unwanted is that the fact that it takes a couple of days to locate the demon's trace, but if you two go out, you may find it before I finish and possibly save another victim."

They nodded and Greg smirked, "Let me guess, you want us to notify you if we find it?"

Lisa smiled at them in such a way that it sent shivers of fear down their spines, "And if you don't I'll be sure to have you demoted so far you'll wish you were this corpse here."

They all nodded and quickly dispersed out into the city causing Undertaker to crack up laughing, "Sebastian really got on your bad side didn't he?"

Lisa nodded and said, "And I want to try out my time power on the demon. Now please help me move this body to the back. I'm sure you can work on it while I search for the trace, but as soon as I do I'm sure his family will want his body."

Undertaker smiled with a nod, "Right away my dear." He and Lisa then grabbed separate ends of the coffin and led it to the back room. The Undertaker left joking, "Call me if you need anything."

Lisa smirked and said, "See you when I find the trace or feel a call that those three found the demon."

Undertaker left her view with a chuckle and Lisa took a deep breath before she sat down next to the coffin and crossed her legs and interlocked her fingers. She then took another deep breath and closed her eyes focusing on the body next to her. When she was sure nothing would cause her connection to break, she sent her spirit into the corpse's mind.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

It was strange to have to do this again after so many years of not having to, but she did it with familiarity. She first searched through the brain of the man and wasn't shocked to see memories still there. She searched through them and was saddened to see the man's children when she thought they would now be orphaned and most likely separated if their grandmother didn't take them.

After she left the memories of the kind and hard-working man, she searched in every other part of his body from top to bottom and didn't find any connection. Even when she searched the wound, she didn't find any connection to the vampiress, which wasn't that strange, but, just meant she would be there longer. However, since time didn't exist right then, even with her powers, she had no idea if she was there for a couple of hours or a couple of days or even weeks.

She searched through the majority of the body until she got to the ankles and found something different, and smiled. It seemed to catch this man she had grabbed him by the ankles connecting her trace to his with her first contact. When Lisa grabbed onto trace she entered back into her normal body and smiled when she saw that Undertaker had left a calendar for her, which showed she'd only been out for three days. However, she wasn't pleased to see he had changed her into a very constrictive blue gown that she had worn on one of her first days during her break.

Another thing she saw differently was a blood red string leading her to where the demon was. Lisa stood up and stretched herself out before Undertaker entered and said with a smile, "I assume you found it."

Lisa nodded, "It was in the ankles. Now I'll be off and I'll be back before I head back to enter in the proper paperwork, but I need to change first. This dress isn't suitable for fighting a demon."

Undertaker smile widened and he chuckled, "What a good wife you are. The rest of your clothes are in your coffin."

Lisa smiled and asked, "What time is it?"

"Just before our usual supper time." Undertaker stated and Lisa nodded.

"Until later Undertaker," Lisa bowed and left to the front of the shop, signaling the two American Shinigami to arrive after she had finished changing. They were soon in front of her and she smiled, "Found the trace."

"Finally!" Greg stated with a sigh, "I as getting tired getting lost."

Lisa smiled, "Well then follow me and be sure to only take your guns out when I say we're close." They nodded before Lisa sped off to catch herself a demon.

_**A/N**_**: Alright sorry for the long wait but there is an explanation on my profile, but besides that I also have to say there may be some trouble with the time of the manga (which I'm using for this story since I have all of the chapters so far on my computer and have the words right in front of me instead of having to constantly having to pause). I have no idea what the time span is between the Ciel's birthday (December 14****th****) and the Curry arc, so if there are some inconstancies please forgive me.**

**However, I wanted this to be up and posted before I go on vacation to Disney World and before I get back and have to start college. Hope you all like it and OMG to the new chapters of the manga…. Had to change my idea for this chapter after I read it.**

**Remember to review please.**

**Reviews From Chapter 4:**

**Imperial Dragon: **I was glad I was able to show them as "an adorable wedded couple" because that's what I was and am currently going for

**The great Emi sama:** Glad you loved it

**watergoddesskasey: **Glad you "looooved it!"

**Saki0112:**Well here's the next chapter and I'm glad my last chapter was funny and it only had a few minor mistakes. And hope I don't disapoint on this chapter

**MikiNobies: **Glad you love the story and I can add another story with the Undertaker/OC angle. I'll also be sure to keep writing.

**Kosue1501: **Happy you think this is a great story. And if you think this is interesting, check out the story called 'Forget Me Not' by **Reaper-of-Lost-Souls** because so much goes on in that story it's ridiculus in a good way.

**washu-the-powerful:** I'm pleased you think this is interesting, and I'm sure that I can do as you request with this chapter and a few in the future. I'm also happy the relationship isn't going to fast becasue I really have a tendency to d the opposite XD and glad you like the mythic weapons and that Lisa isn't reminding you of a mary-sue

**KuroNeko513:**I have to say that I couldn't stop thinking of the anime Black Cat when I read your name XD now I'm glad that you like this... and I agree about the Grell/Undertaker ones.. Glad you like my OC and her relationship with Undertaker, and I hope to keep up the updates.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_** I know I'm a bad updater of things! But you would not believe how much work college has in store for me! Plus my laptop just recenlty went kaput so now I have to use my most generous sister's lapotp or the college libraries computers if I ever want to think about seeing my lovely internet again... now that my small rant/ appoligy I have to warn you that this chapter isn't the best I've come up with. I also think I sped things up a little too quickly all in all in this chapter.**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you can!**

Lisa looked around at her surroundings and noticed that the trail led to a rather luxurious looking hotel for the rich. Greg let out their own whistle from their hiding spot in an alley, "Swanky."

John rolled his eyes and stated, "Now's not the time to be wishing for better things Greg."

Lisa let out a small chuckle, glad to have her anticipation brought back a bit from the brink of storming in. "Come on boys. I need you both to do your magic and get us all in there."

"Alright Lisa, but I call being the servant this time. I don't feel like being swanked up and act it too." Greg announced as he moved his Death scythe into its holster.

John smiled and said with a smirk, "Then I guess I have the pleasure of being Lisa's husband this evening." He bowed and extended his hand towards Lisa, "It would honor me immensely if you would be my wife tonight."

Lisa placed her hand in his and smiled, "It would be my honor." Greg and John then used their ability and changed the whole group's appearance to fit the hotel they were about to infiltrate. When Lisa got a glimpse of what they looked like I the mirror she had to smile, "Well we'll cause an audience now won't we?"

Greg chuckled, "If it's anything like the states of the south right now you'll be a scandal."

Lisa shook her head, "It seems to me from my month here that we shouldn't cause that much of an uproar."

John nodded, "And England is far more ahead in that area than America."

Lisa nodded just as the doorman let them in and she immediately followed the string that had led to a restaurant inside the hotel. Lisa looked around and noticed that the sting led to a woman, with the same description as the vampiress demon, towards the back corner of the place. Lisa frowned when she noticed her companion and thought that they had to act soon if they wanted to stop an untimely death, and unwanted paperwork with investigations.

Greg noticed this as well and acted like a good servant and arranged for them to get a table close to their target. Once they were seated, Lisa looked over and was glad they had gotten there when they did because not soon after they sat down the demon made her way for the kill. Greg and John changed their appearance so they would blend in to the background and silently followed the couple out of the restaurant and outside to the alley where the Shinigami were hiding recently.

There was some giggling ad chuckling, but soon the man was silent and Lisa knew it was time to move. She took out her scythe and ran at the demoness. The female demon let out a roar of pain when Lisa's scythe cut her arm clean off. John quickly snatched up the almost victim before the demon could attack him and moved the man so that he was just outside the alley. The demon, realizing her dire situation, took off onto the roof and fled.

However, the trio pursued her until they reach a span of forest where, like a cornered animal, the demon attacked them in a flurry of fangs and claws. Greg and John were shooting at the female while Lisa dodged their bullets while slicing at the demon that was using every last effort to escape or kill them. Lisa, on the other hand, was getting annoyed at how long it was taking to kill the demon with the three of them. Finally, Lisa was past her patience levels and she slowed time to a halt. Every being was frozen and Lisa frowned as she moved over to the demon, "It took this long to try and finish a weak demon off?"

Lisa used her scythe to slice off the demon's head before stepping back and releasing her power. Blood instantly flooded out of the being and it soon crumpled in onto itself as it fell down. Lisa sighed and was glad she got out some frustration at demons, but now she just had more because of how long it took… Lisa wondered just how much time she had to hone her skills more.

A strange silence over took the group and Lisa didn't notice, due to her thoughts of self-improvement, until there was a poke on her shoulder and she looked back after wiping the blood off her scythe.

Greg asked, "How did you do that?"

Both he and John looked amazed and Lisa smiled, "You never see me in a real battle have you?"

"We thought we were going to hit you with our bullets but you dodged them all. Then you were standing away from a headless demon." John elaborated.

Lisa nodded, "It's one of my powers I was created with. Took me a while to get the hang of it, and I still need practice." They looked amazed ad Lisa shook her head and began to walk away, pushing up her glasses, "Now we need to report this all so I can practice some more. I seem to be lacking in swiftness because that battle took far too long."

They looked at her with wider eyes, but then quickly laughed at each other and followed after their Ice Queen Boss.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa finally fell against her bed after a long, lonely bath. She sighed and took off her glasses… only to put them back on… strange. She had found out that Shinigami were practically blind without their glasses about a week into her new life, and that's the reason for the rule to never take them off unless they retire… but she was starting to see better without them. What was going on?

Lisa shook her head, not wanting to think about new developments now, but it was stored for late thought. It wasn't as if she could see anything past a blur anyway; the blurs were just a bit clearer. For now, she got dressed in her usual attire and made her way to the cafeteria to appease a growling stomach. She guessed it was about time for her meal.

When she got to the cafeteria however she was surprised to say the least. Standing on a table was Ronald, John, and Greg, singing a drunken tune barely in key. Lisa laughed at the sight and walked over to the table to watch and clap along with the others who came to watch.

It must be the end of the month, or, most likely, no one would be this happy and partying in the small way they were. Lisa thought she might relieve Will of a few hassles if she went to help with the paperwork; it wasn't much trouble for her after all. Lisa made her way through the corridors and over to Will's office. When she knocked the door opened to see a somewhat flustered Will with a glare at whoever disrupted him.

Lisa smiled and said, "Need help Will?"

Relief seemed to flood into his expression, "You have no idea how much that would be appreciated."

He led her in and soon both were sitting down and sorting, and signing, and authorizing, or declining paper, after paper, until it was all sorted out. Lisa didn't know how much time it had taken to get it all done, but she was just glad that, besides a couple reports with too much or too little detail, it was done.

"Thank you for the help Lisa",Will began to adjust his suit and hair.

"It's my pleasure. I remember how much trouble it was like at the end of the month." Lisa pulled her hair back out before securing it back up and out of the way. She waved before leaving and was given a wave in return. Lisa wondered what she could do, but nothing spoke out at her until she had decided to walk over to the library. Who she saw inside shocked her and nearly tripped over her own feet, "Undertaker?"

Said man turned towards Lisa and smiled, "Oh if it isn't my wife! How was your hunting?" he chuckled and placed back some books.

"It went well, but I think I need more practice because that battle took too long." Lisa stated as she sat in a chair close to where Undertaker was putting his books.

He laughed, "You always did strive for the most."

Lisa nodded, "True," she then looked at his cart and picked up a book, "How long have you had these records? They are covered with dust!"

He laughed and took the book back before poking her nose with his pointer finger lightly, "That's for me to know and you to find out when I want you to."

Lisa looked at him with a pouted lip, trying to feign being upset, but couldn't hold it longer as she let a smile ad a chuckle grace her lips; she definitely was spoiled by the Undertaker. Said man smirked and then made his way to place the books back in their place while Lisa looked along the shelves. She looked up at the man and raised a brow, "I've been meaning to ask this for a while now, but how can you see without glasses?"

Undertaker smirked and said, "I've been around a long time Lisa. I've also gained powers that are too mysterious for a young Shinigami such as you." He let out a cackle.

Lisa shook her head with a smile and thought that she did smile much more frequently when Undertaker was around. She decided that if she were to choose to retire or keep on working, as long as she was with the Undertaker it wouldn't matter… Lisa the shook her head ad inwardly laughed at herself. It sounded as if she was in love with the Undertaker. She must've been lost in thought because when she finally took in her surroundings Undertaker was an inch from her face and smiling as if he had been told the funniest joke in the raised a brow at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"This." Undertaker then held up a mirror and Lisa immediately noticed her glasses were replaced. Lisa glared at him and he continued, "What do you think my darling wife?"

"I think I'm going to practice some more with your face as the target." Lisa said as she looked again at the picky feathered glasses with hearts hanging from the all its sides. "Now where are my real glasses?" she enjoyed Undertaker's tricks here and there, but she hated when he did things dealing with her glasses… she didn't know why, but every Shinigami was very protective over them.

Undertaker laughed once more before he took off her glasses, leaving her practically blind when he moved away. She could still see his form, but it was very blurry. She glared at him as Undertaker's blur disappeared all together, but she heard him walking somewhere behind her.

When she felt a pair of glasses being put on she reached up to make sure that they were hers. When she was sure they were she felt Undertaker had positioned himself so he was hugging her from behind the chair and had his head rested on her shoulder. She turned to meet his large grin with a raised brow, "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking it would be nice if you would take another break with me for a while." Undertaker moved his face a little closer to hers, "I think I need help with some things that I would like you to be a part of."

"Oh?" Lisa stated as she took in the feel of Undertaker being so close, "And what if I can't go right away?" She really wanted to get a break, but even if she was a bit ahead in her reaping, she still needed to do a few more before she could get a break that wasn't only a short time.

"Then I'll wait." Undertaker stated, "But if you finish up some jobs quickly I think you'll be happy you did."

Lisa gave him a questioning glance, "What are these mysterious plans Undertaker? If I know what I'm getting into, I may be more inclined to move much more quickly in my mission completing."

Undertaker let out a chuckle and asked, "Can't you just do that on blind faith?" he removed her glasses once again, but kept his face close enough so she could still see it well enough, "Do you think I would put a person I trust, such as yourself, in harm's way?"

Lisa sighed, closed her eyes and thought back to what she knew of the man. She never actually saw any signs of him to betray her. The fact that he never put punishment on her for scaring him was a sign he didn't want to get her in trouble… but it also worried her now. What if he was using this as revenge? Lisa internally shook it off as an unrealistic fear and opened her eyes to look at Undertaker again. She nodded and said, "I trust you Undertaker. I just need another month before I can get enough extra missions to get another month off." She then chuckled as he placed her glasses back on, "I have no idea what you're going to have me do Undertaker, but I trust you enough that I won't be intentionally harmed."

Undertaker's smiled widened as he skipped around the chair so he was standing in front of her with an outstretched hand, "Then I'll see you in a month."

Lisa accepted his hand, but did something that surprised the taller man. She pulled him into a hug and pulled his head down so her mouth was next to his ear, "Don't do anything that will get you killed Undertaker. You're not totally immortal and too much a friend to me to not morn if you die."

When she released him she left the room without looking back. Lisa just hoped that the blush she had on her face now wasn't seen by the now chuckling Undertaker.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Feeling heavy wasn't something Lisa was used to, but after a long training session with Will, that's exactly what she was feeling. It had been a month since she started accumulating missions and she had worked on training herself as much as she could against simulators, other Shinigami, and even against herself. The last option entailed that she would slow down her own time while dodging anything that was thrown at her.

She found that it helped increase her speed and strength as she fought against her own power, as well as increased her time ability and endurance by fighting against it for extended periods of time. As for her feeling right now, she had pushed herself much more than she usually did and was feeling the sluggish effect it had on her. Will and Lisa were working at this for four hours now and both were low on energy.

Lisa straightened out her appearance, thankful she wouldn't need to bath just yet, and dropped her time power so she was able to move at a normal speed. She looked over at Will and smiled saying, "Well then did my paperwork get verified yet?"

Will nodded and asked, "Just what are you planning to do in the human world? I know that last time you went to visit a friend, as you are this time as well, but who is this friend?"

Lisa smirked and said, "I can only tell you that my friend isn't a demon."

Will pushed his glasses up with his scythe, "I guess that's all I'm going to get from you." He then turned to leave out the door, "Be sure to be back in an orderly manner and have a good time."

"Aw I knew you had a heart Will," Lisa joked which earned a small smile from Will as he left the training room. Lisa realized the time and smiled when she realized it was almost time to go… but maybe she had some time to party with some of the Shinigami. She knew Ronald and Grell had some free time, and Ronald was the person to see if you wanted to find a party.

She smiled and skipped her way out of the training room before stopping and making sure no one was around to see that. She was relieved when she saw no one was there and laughed at herself. She really had to stop being influenced by Undertaker so much.

"Now onto that party" Lisa stated as she unknowingly continued to skip down the hall.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

"Lisa!" Greg drawled out as he slung his arm around her shoulder… drunk again he was.

"Yes Greg?" Lisa stated with a glare. She did enjoy a drink now and again, but Greg smelled as if he bathed in it and that's what she hated.

"Why do you have to leave?" Greg slurred and Lisa let out a sigh. He had transferred over just a week ago with John and so far they seem to have been doing a good enough job sticking to their tasks… but when Greg wanted to party, he could really party.

John strolled over and removed Greg from her shoulders and said, "Sorry about that Lisa. He had a bit too much to drink."

Lisa shook her head, "It's alright, but I thought I would be able to have a nice memory before I took my vacation."

"Where did you say you were going again?" Ronald asked as he sat down across from Lisa.

"I'm visiting a friend in town," Lisa stated as she took a sip of her drink, "Now let's get to this party! I don't want my last moment here for a month to be a boring one!"

"I will agree to that!" Ronald stated and both he and Lisa skipped out onto the dance floor with John and Greg following behind.

However Lisa was pulled aside from the crowd by an angry looking Grell and when they stopped her said, "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm visiting a friend. Why is everyone asking me this?" Lisa chuckled.

"I don't know or care why anyone else is but when will I get my chance with Will? And you might end up seeing my wonderful dark demon!" Grell whined.

Lisa shook her head and laughed at the love sick Death God, "I already have it so you can impress Will tomorrow. Just remember to take your time and focus when you're training with him and helping with paperwork and you should be one step closer." Lisa the shook her head, "And if I can help it I won't be meeting your dark demon love, and if I do I'll be sure to take a picture."

"You really would?" Grell asked forgetting about any anger he had with her as she nodded. What Lisa didn't expect was a leaping hug she received as well as yelling in her ear, "Oh thank you Lisa! I'd love you for that!"

Lisa laughed and pushed the red haired male off of her and said, "Alright, now let's get to this party! I'm pretty sure Will is going to arrive soon."

Grell let out a squeal of excitement as he ran off into the crowd and Lisa headed back to the dance floor to look for the trio of males she was taken away from. Though, when she felt for the time she realized that she was on vacation. She quickly found the three tipsy Shinigami and said her goodbyes before running to her room and grabbing her bag and heading for the Undertaker.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Once arriving at the Undertaker's place of work, that there was a note on the door that said, "Out For The Day" Lisa thought that to be extremely strange, considering he never left the shop, and even if he did the sign would usually read "Out For A Funeral". Lisa shook off her feeling of unease as she slipped into the shop and stopped in her tracks when she saw that there was no sign of the silver haired man. She instantly put her guard back up and waited for an assault by said man.

Her assumptions were correct when she felt arms wrap around her waist faster than she could react and she was forced into a coffin, arms still around her. "You made me wait long." Undertaker said with mock annoyance.

Lisa smiled, "Good to see you too Undertaker, now would you please let me go?"

Undertaker laughed and replied, "No I think it is due time that I rested with my wife."

Lisa laughed and said, "As long as all we're doing is resting I see no problem in it. I'm a bit tired after the wonderful party I attended with the boys in the office."

"Oh," Undertaker poorly acted being scandalized, "How could you? I knew it! You're cheating on me with your entire department! How can I still feel like a man when you throw yourself at every man you see?"

They both joined in on a laugh and Lisa said, "You're making me act un-Shinigami like Undertaker. If I didn't know any better I would assume you were trying to get me to act like a human."

"Oh and what if I am? You are posing as a human for when you take your break with me which means you must act human." Undertaker countered.

Lisa sighed and turned around so she rested her head in the crook of Undertaker's neck, "I'm going to get some sleep. I'm tired and in need of some relaxation after all that extra work I did."

"That sounds plausible, but" Undertaker removed himself from his position and jumped out of the coffin before shutting it, "I have some extra energy to work off before I can join you."

Lisa shrugged to the darkness and slipped into a restful sleep.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa woke up to Undertaker staring at her with a large grin on his face… which never bode well. Lisa cautiously sat up and fixed her pulled up hair, "What's that look for?"

"Oh I need your help with another guest. She's being unreasonably open with me and I think a woman's touch will help her get past her problems." Undertaker beat around the bush.

Lisa shivered and moved her way out of the coffin and moved to the front of the shop. When she made her way to the workplace of the shop she had to hold back her last meal when she saw the woman cut up before her… it was going to be a long day.

Lisa tied up her hair so it was more secure than before and moved her way over to the body and the tools that lay beside it, "If it wasn't for the fact that I enjoy your company Undertaker, I would assume that you're only having me take my breaks off here so you can make your work load less."

Undertaker let out a chortle, "It's a good thing I make for a pleasant companion."

Lisa let all emotion fall out as she turned to the corpse with a calculating eye. "Alright then, let sew this woman up so I can actually have a break on this vacation."

Undertaker handed her the appropriate tools and said, "I'll take the right and you the left."

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

"And that's why I think that Grell will do anything in his power to become a woman." Lisa finished her long explanation and scenario that involved a familiar demon and two fellow Shinigami.

And it had Undertaker laughing so loud it startled a few unlocking passing pedestrians, "Laughter truly is the best thing in the world."

Lisa nodded content that she was able to make Undertaker laugh in such a way… though it was difficult to keep her material fresh seeing as how life as a Shinigami wasn't hilarious at all. Another thing to secure her impending doom was Undertaker's appetite for laughter. Lisa was beginning to doubt being able to entertain the man for the remainder of her stay here.

"So what now Undertaker? I'm sure you have other plans since you practically forced me to this vacation." Lisa stated as she headed to the back room to get ready her bath… bloody skin was never a good feeling.

Undertaker followed after her and smiled, "I do but we should clean up first before we do anything. Agreed?"

Lisa nodded as she placed herself into the warm water of the tub. Undertaker soon followed and they both let out sighs of content as their grime began to float into the water around them. Undertaker let out a chuckle and Lisa raised a brow, "That wasn't suspicious at all. What are you planning?"

He chuckled again but shook his head and replied, "We're going to have to change out this water soon if we want to get cleaned up." Lisa nodded and headed out of the tub to help with the second batch of water. When that was secured in the tub they slipped in again and the water was still clean despite the new showing of translucent pink from their last washing. Lisa soon excused herself from the bath but Undertaker stayed in a little longer, but came out fully dressed in his usual attire while Lisa had on a similar yet different dress than the one she first had on during her visit to this shop, this one in green.

He then made his way over to her and offered his arm as they left the room. As they made their way out to the streets, Lisa noted that the richer part of town was almost completely empty, "Undertaker?"

"Yes?" the man stated as he kept on smiling away.

"What's with the lack of people?" Lisa continued to look the way of the empty street.

"The rich are worried because there have been incidents lately where some of the nobles with business in India have been strung up by their feet and stripped down to their britches" Undertaker was always in for a laugh and humiliation on another person.

Lisa shook her head and asked, "So will I be able to know where we're going or am I going to be blindfolded before we get where we're going?"

"As tempting as that sounds Lisa. I think the walk will be long enough so you won't be able to tell where we're going." From beneath his bangs, Lisa could see a mischievous glint in his eyes, and that never bode well for her.

She was just about to ask why they were headed in circles when she noticed it but inwardly shook that away, and let Undertaker have some fun. However, when they actually reached their destination Lisa just stared at the building in shock and confusion… they were back at the Undertaker's place... "The walk was nice as we did get to talk, but why couldn't we just have stayed in the shop!" Lisa glared at the man at the end of her sentence causing him to laugh.

"Well I thought the smell of death would be better for our first extended conversation wasn't quite fitting for this visit of yours." Undertaker led her into the shop, "Plus I wanted to show off my wife to the town again."

Lisa shook her head and entered the building before removing her shoes and falling into her coffin. She snuggled up to her pillow and looked up from the corner of her eye to see Undertaker bending down next to her coffin looking at her with an ever present smile. She weakly smiled up at him before moving her head back into the pillow and saying, "Now what do you expect to make for dinner because I am far to exhausted to make you anything."

"But isn't it the wife's job to man the kitchen?" undertaker was obviously hoping for a retort which he got in a glare from the female Shinigami.

"If you want someone to _man_ the kitchen I suggest you look to your gender and make me some food." Lisa couldn't help but let a chuckle pass when Undertaker's smile enlarged, if it was possible.

"Alright, however, I don't think I've been out shopping for a while." Then in a higher mock feminine tone he said, "Oh what to do. I can't have my wife starving after working all day. Oh poo."

Lisa was cracking up to the point of tears and when she recovered she found herself to be alone in the room. She was definitely spoiled by Undertaker, but she didn't care anymore. She was perfectly comfortable in her position in life right now and didn't even think about the time when she would have to go back to her job… the only thing that bothered her was why Undertaker had all those books from the library. Shinigami, retired or not, were able to access the Death Records in the library, but only the higher ups, which did include Undertaker, could remove it from the premises… but it just wasn't plausible for him to take them from the library even if it was to review past reaps. That could easily be done within the building, and it wouldn't take so long that dust would cover the covers.

That fact let Lisa's mind to wander towards thoughts of suspicion. Why was Undertaker taking books for so long? Was he hatching some plan that involved the dead that were recorder in the tomes? And if she would she join him in his mission?

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Undertaker skipping in with a tray of delicious smelling food, and she instantly cheered up. No more doubting thoughts on the man who brought her food.

"Are you happy to see me or that I can actually make things other than tea and bone cookies?' undertaker smirked.

Lisa shrugged, but smiled, "I think it's a little of both. Now give me my food or I'm going to give you another scar."

Undertaker laughed but did as she said and sat next to her in her open coffin, "Bon Appétit!"

Lisa took a bite and instantly regretted it. Despite the fantastic look and smell of the chicken… it was extremely dry and tasteless… "On second thought Undertaker, I may end up making the food from now on."

Undertaker cracked up, "That's what you get for playing with the big boys."

Lisa shook her head and headed into the kitchen… she knew he could cook, but she didn't want another round of practical jokes on her hunger anytime soon.

_**A/N2: **_**oh and please remember to review. Believe it or not, more reviews actually make me excited to work on the newest chapter! If I didn't get any reviews last chapter this probably wouldn't even be up right now ! Thanks for reading though and please remember to review!**

**Reviews for Chapter 5:**

**Kuroneko: **Glad you like my American reapers. Thanks to another review I got the idea... can't think of the username right now but their review is up and I responded to them last chappie. onding probably will come sometime in someform, but I'll see what I can do.

**Kosue1501: **Thanks for the review and glad you love the new chapter, and happy to update when I can

**Reaper-of-Lost Souls: **glad you love the story and that it keeps getting better. I'll continue but at a slower pace then I should. P.S. love your Undertaker fic too and can only hope I can keep up with your updating pace XD


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_** Well I know I said I would stick to the manga for this story, but I think I may combine some of the anime with it and add a bit of my own spin to it because I realized how much I love Pluto and I need him in my fic, but still want the queen to be the old lady she was in the manga. Plus who doesn't want to see Undertaker fighting huh? Well onto the story and I love you all for sticking with me despite the small amount of updates. **

When Lisa walked back into the shop after returning from purchasing flowers she stood stock still to see Undertaker not where he was when she left. Wondering where the man could've gone off to she placed the flowers down on a coffin and looked around for him. Having not found anything she decided to clean up. She looked back at the flowers and sighed as she decided that she would have to arrange them if they wanted the display done on time for the guest's family.

She was almost completely done her work on all the flower arrangements for the week and wondered just where Undertaker could be. She looked at the clock and saw that it was an hour past when they would normally eat dinner… just what Undertaker could be doing that would take him so long.

She finally decided to make herself some food but couldn't decide what she wanted. If anything, deciding what she wanted to eat was not in her best interests at the moment. She looked back at the clock and realized she didn't even want to sleep. She bit her lip and looked back around the shop for Undertaker thinking that he maybe walked in without her noticing.

However that was not the case when she came back to where she began. She looked at the clock once again and grew worried… just where was he? She was never one to worry, but Undertaker was usually never one to leave without telling her first.

"It is shocking to see the great Lisa Peony worried for her dear ol' husband." Arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested in the crook of her neck, "Miss me?" Undertaker's unforgettable voice sounded next to her ear and she glared at him.

"Just where were you? I may be worried, but you usually don't disappear on me before telling me you're leaving." Lisa stated and leaned back into the man's chest before closing her eyes. Why was she feeling more relief from having the Undertaker back than when she saw Greg and John again?

Lips pressed against her neck and she forced her eyes open to look at the man in shock… he's never done that before. Undertaker smirked and said, "I'm glad to have such a caring woman here for me." He spoke in a serious tone as he pulled her closer.

Lisa blushed and felt something a fear and happiness as she leaned into his embrace more. Realizing she enjoyed this moment, she wondered why she had never tried it before.

… but the moment was soon over when the Undertaker's normal smirk came on his face and he stated, "Well how about you make us some dinner dear? We wouldn't want to starve would we?"

Lisa smacked his arm as she slinked out of it with a laugh wondering how silly she was for thinking that, that moment meant something more. They were just friends weren't they? "Alright Undertaker, I'll get to the kitchen like you think women are supposed to, but," she moved her face an inch from his and trailed a finger along the scar she gave him, "Just remember who gave you your first scar." Then, in an Undertaker like fashion, she skipped and hummed into the kitchen to cook their meal.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Waking up the next morning wasn't a problem… what was a problem was the fact that she wasn't in her own coffin, like she was when she was asleep, but was forced to the side of the Undertaker's larger one, by the owner of the coffin himself. She tried to move him but nothing was working and she suspected that he had woken up and was toying with her. This was confirmed when she heard a chuckle trying to stay in when she finally huffed and let the man press against her.

She raised an eyebrow in annoyance as she looked at the man while trying to think of a way to get out. She smirked when she thought of an idea and wondered if she would actually be able to pull it off or if she could do something so out of the ordinary and somewhat intimate. She moved her body so she had her head positioned next to his ear and bit it. He jumped with a small gasp of shock, but it was enough for her to maneuver around him and out of coffin… that is before he pulled her waist back and she was forced back in, but she was straddling him and his hands were on her waist and there was a smirk on his face.

Lisa blushed at their position and Undertaker let out a chuckle as he released her hips, "Do you have somewhere to be Lisa dear?"

Lisa glared at him as she stood up and headed to her previous destination, "If you know that then why did you pull me back in the coffin?"

"Because," he chuckled, "I thought I could have my friend cuddle with me for a bit more."

Lisa shook her head and laughed, forgetting her anger at him and focused on doing her business. When she exited the room she stood in front of the Undertaker wither normal Shinigami attire on she looked around the room and saw Undertaker actually doing his job instead of still lazing about in his coffin. "Do you know what happened to my dresses Undertaker?" She was confused to find them all missing and wondered just where he could've put them.

He laughed at her and said, "I had some alterations done on a few of them, but some others are being cleaned."

Lisa nodded and asked, "That's where you disappeared off to yesterday?"

He laughed and said, "I thought I would give you some form of compensations since you decided to stay here with me for another month."

"And you couldn't have done this sooner like when I first agreed to come back again?" Lisa asked as she secured her glasses on her nose… she didn't have her normal contacts because she was reducing the magnification on them.

"Nope, but I wanted to see you in your skirt again. Now this husband of yours can die happy," he joked and Lisa only shook her head as she walked over and smacked him on the head.

"I don't need another perverted Shinigami on my tail about my skirt, and what's so special about a skirt anyway? I've worn dresses before haven't I and you cared nothing for it." Lisa stated and sat down on an empty coffin.

He chuckled and said, "If I say anything then I'll be beat again by my darling wife." Lisa raised a brow and he chuckled again, "Well if you must know the skirt make a two part outfit which is appealing because it gives easier access to both regions of the womanly form that men crave the most."

Lisa blushed and stated, "I shouldn't have asked." This caused the Undertaker to laugh up a storm and to nearly stab his finger through with the needle he was working with.

"Ah my dear you have made me most ready to leave this life a happy man!" Undertaker chortled as he resumed work on the guest in front of him.

Lisa smiled gently at the man and thought of all the times she wished that his spoiling of her could continue on forever. However, that wouldn't be the case ever unless she retired herself, but she didn't want that either. "Undertaker?"

"Yes my dear?" he asked looking back, but not being phased from his work.

"Do you regret retiring? I'm sure even the role you play now gets monotonous sometimes." Lisa leaned forward and tilted her head.

"Sometimes I feel as if I shouldn't have, but most of the time I don't, especially when I get to have you here with me." Undertaker stated and cut off the string before looking back at her, "Why ask this now dear?"

"I'm just wondering if you are happy with your life now. I wouldn't want my mentor to be sad with his life after he's taught me so much now would I?" Lisa stated as she walked and sat on the floor at the head of the coffin.

"Oh I'm more than happy with my situation at this moment, but I can admit that it could be just a bit better." Undertaker was hinting at something but Lisa couldn't tell what, but she ignored it and looked up at the ceiling and felt for her inner clock as she toyed with her scythe earring. She felt the itching sensation that something was amiss and wondered just what was happening wrong with the air… she didn't know why she didn't notice it before, but it felt like the air was humming with anticipation over a battle soon to come.

"How far off that will be, I'll have to wait and see," Lisa mused and Undertaker quirked a brow at her which she shooed away with a shake of her head, "Just thinking about nothing is all."

Undertaker leaned over an inch from her face and smiled, "What about?"

"Just about life so far and what the future will hold." Lisa stated feeling a bit affected by his usual closeness… just what is wrong with her? She never felt much about anything after getting used to his strange habits, so why now?

Lisa pushed him back, stood up, and stretched as she began to walk away from the man and too the window, "Say Undertaker…"

Arms began to wrap around her shoulders and a head was placed on top of that, "Hmm?"

Lisa placed a gloved hand onto one of his bare ones, "How many more guests do you have to prepare?"

"Oh I would say none after I put a final stitch on that young gentleman over there. Why do you ask dear?" he let out a little laughed.

She looked at his face from the corner of her eye, "Do you know of any events we could go to or do something?" She was feeling antsy now that she felt the air's anticipation and her new nervousness to the Undertaker… but his arms around her felt nice.

He seemed in thought for a second before an idea popped into his head and he laughed, "Well I could as to take one of your old dresses back and we could head to a curry festival." He then let out a louder chuckle, "And I hear that the demon butler you've come to enjoy the company of will be participating."

Lisa let out an aggravated sigh and glared back at the man while pushing her glasses up, "If I wasn't so bored I would actually ignore you for that comment… but I guess it gives us something to do and gives me an opportunity to make Grell happy."

She maneuvered out of his arms as he asked, "And how will you accomplish that second task hmm?"

Lisa grimaced and said, "I'm going to have to take pictures of the demon while he's cooking." She let out a sigh and started to fix her hair, "He better appreciate those pictures when I get them developed or I'm going to have to use my scythe on him within an inch of his life and then shoot him with my revolver before bringing his soul back somehow!"

Undertaker laughed and moved back onto her shoulders, took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, and moved her face till it was facing his, "It wounds me to have my darling wife work harder for another man then her own husband."

Lisa laughed and removed his hand from her chin, "I do more for you than any man I've known in my entire life and un-life. I think it is you," she smirked, "who doesn't do enough for me."

"For shame Lisa darling. You seem to forget who taught you and is now housing you under his roof and has done previously," he let out a chuckle and moved a bit closer to her ear as he whispered, "And who is going to entertain you?" She felt shivers going down her spine because of something in his tone that had a tone she couldn't identify. He then jumped off of her quickly made a small stitch on one of the guests and caught her elbow with his before walking out, "Off we go to have some fun!"

Lisa shook her head to clear her head of all thoughts before smiling and skipping along with the man beside her to the dress shop while gaining confused stares from the people they passed.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa now had on a sans shoulder dark gray dress that fitted around her like a glove and a similarly colored shoulder covering but the ensemble wasn't deemed inappropriate by her mind. The back of the dress was raised a bit with extra cloth to make it appear she had more of a backside, as was customary in this time and long white gloves that covered her arms up to the elbow and a little further. Those aspect she could deal with, but she didn't like was that she was dressed more like a noble than a commoner as one could tell by some of the silver chains and roping that had been added as well as the hat piece to go along with the gown and a few salt and pepper feather on the side and silver pin to hold her hair that she had to secure into a tight and large bun.

"And this is one of the dresses that weren't touched?" Lisa questioned as she left the shop with the Undertaker, "I'm surprised that they can lie so quickly and easily about a splendid job… though it doesn't feel like me." She stated as she made sure her hat was securing her hair properly. She hated to admit it but her last part of her statement was starting to feel false… she really did enjoy this dress.

Undertaker laughed and said, "Well I heard some of the ladies talking and apparently they wanted to see you in some of their work instead of giving one of your old dresses back. We are going to a widely popular event you know ad they want people to ask where your dress was made."

She smiled, "Well then I'll just have to deal with this then won't I… I was just glad that I was able to keep clear of the corset with all of those alterations."

Undertaker laughed and took her elbow into his as they walked down the street and receives stares of all kinds from the people around them. She smiled at those who seemed kind and ignored the ones who seemed to be scrutinizing them as they walked into the curry festival… and the smells were absolutely amazing. She wanted to try all of the delicious smelling food but apparently the contest was starting soon and she didn't want to miss her chance of getting Grell his shots.

She walked over to a group of giggling girls and asked, "Could you point me in the direction the contest. My husband and I have been turned around."

The girls stared at her before giggling again and pointing in the direction of the stage and she smiled at them before walking away from their whispered chatting. She secured her arm in the Undertaker's and started to walk in the direction they had pointed her which caused the girls to stare again and start up their chatter more vehemently than before. One thing that made the Shinigami pair chuckle was that the girls all said simultaneously, "_She's_ married to _him_!"

"It seems that no one can believe we are an item my dear," Undertaker joked.

Lisa smiled at him and rested her head against him causing more girlish gossip from the group of girls before they were out of earshot. It wasn't like Lisa was overly pretty or ugly, but with Undertaker's appearance… it would be quite shocking to see he had procured a lover.

Lisa let out a laugh, "Well I wouldn't believe any of your past associates and my current ones would believe it if we actually decided to get married."

He nodded and let out a laugh, "It seems a very interesting human soul is up on stage right now with our leashed demon."

Lisa raised her head from its position and smirked when she saw that he was being forced to participate in this event. However, she was more drawn into how the Indian man on stage with the bandaged hands than the demon at this point. There was something about his spirit that just yelled out a devotion to something other than himself that is rare in this day and age. Lisa shook her head and took a couple of pictures of Sebastian before looking at Undertaker and smiling, "How about we have a picture Undertaker? It has been quite a while since we have to charade as a married couple and I think it was about time to before people question our union."

Undertaker let out a little chuckle as the contest was beginning and shook his head, "I'll think about it. I much don't think I would be able to handle having my impression taken by a new age device."

"You are definitely sounding your age Undertaker," Lisa stated and took a picture of Sebastian cooking, "Soon I'll see you on the front porch of a house in the country curing at all the little kids who decide to play in your yard." She snapped another picture and then lifted up a strand of his hair, "It seems you're almost there already." She let out another chuckle as Undertaker did.

He brought up a strand of her hair, brought it up between them, "It seems you are not that far either. Your hair may be darker but it is still turning silver." He chuckled as did Lisa (*1) and she took a few more shots that would prove appealing to Grell when she finally gifted them to him. When the cooking portion of the contest was done and it was time to judge, Lisa couldn't wait to taste the Indian man's dish and all its flavors.

Lisa made a comment, "I should go ask that man if he could teach you how to cook. From what the judges are saying not only does the food smell good, but actually is good unlike your chicken."

"How many more times are you going to wound me my dear?" Undertaker mocked anguish before slipping into a familiar laugh.

"Many more from the looks of things Undertaker." Lisa chuckled, but stopped when she saw Sebastian deep fry a bun thing of some sort… just what was that going to taste like?, "That doesn't seem edible… then again, most things I tried in America didn't either but were quite delicious."

"True," Undertaker stated and both Shinigami were proven right when the judges voiced their absolute awe at the curry bun, "Who knew chocolate would actually taste good in a hearty meal."

"Well chocolate is very rich and cocoa is the main ingredient so it doesn't surprise me." Lisa stated and when the curry samplings were ready and she headed over to the Indian's first, "But I really wish to try the interesting soul's dish before I try a demons… the others I will have to ignore because none smell appetizing and one smells as if it should've been made by that demon."

Undertaker chuckles and takes a bite of the Indian's curry, "It's wonderful. Better than the curry we were ever served in the Shinigami cafeteria."

Lisa nodded and when all of the selection was done she slowly made her way over to Sebastian's curry bun. She lifted it up to her mouth but lowered it and turned to Undertaker and asked, "Could we try this together? I feel as if I eat anything from a demon something bad would happen."

"And you're bringing me down with you then?" she nodded and he laughed before picking one up for himself, "On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

Both Shinigami bit into the soft yet crispy out coating of the curry bun and the curry immediately swept into her mouth and… she was speechless… it was on par with the Indian's curry! It was completely different and she couldn't tell which one she liked more! "I have to say one thing that will probably come back to bite me in the butt later… I want more of that demon's curry buns."

Undertaker laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders while securing two more in his hands and handed her one, "I sense something is going to happen very soon and I don't think we should wait and find out. How about we walk away and head over to a photographer and get our pictures taken and your pictures developed."

"Sounds good to me," Lisa says as she peeks over to the curry with the evil essence, "I think that will be the curry to change this event to something far from peaceful." Undertaker nodded and then they headed out of the building, and not long after they could hear yelling and saw the police running by, "It seems we were right."

Undertaker laughs and says nothing, but leads her away to the streets and somewhere closer to the shop to a photographer nearby.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

"Did I do a good job or what?" Lisa stated as she walked into Grell's room with a folder filled with pictures of Sebastian in different poses and expressions.

"Do a good job on what? And what are you wearing?" Grell asked, confusion lacing his entire posture and expression.

"Open the folder and the first part will be revealed. The second answer is that I just came back from the human world and this is how an average woman would dress." Lisa stated.

It had been two days since the Curry Contest and their pictures were finally ready and framed, and Grell's pictures were also ready. Another thing that Lisa was happy about was that her dresses were finally finished their alterations, and she was in a gray dress that seemed to be a more feminine version of the Undertaker's normal garb underneath his over coat and sash (*2). Lisa didn't know why he had commissioned this particular garb for her, but it did help uniform the shop and she did just come back from supply run when she heard her pictures were in.

She quickly rushed out of the shop after quickly kissing Undertaker on the cheek and she was halfway to the photographer's shop before she realized what she had done… what came over her that she would kiss the Undertaker? It wasn't much, but she never kisses anyone, no matter the placement of the kiss. The only time she ever did kiss another in her Shinigami life was when she was satiating her lust when she was in America and it felt wrong. However, kissing Undertaker on the cheek felt natural… She shook it off and quickly got her pictures and headed to the Shinigami realm to where she was currently.

Grell smiled and jumped on the girl before crushing her into a hug, "Thank you! I love them! How did you get these pictures of my Bassy?"

Lisa smiled and said, "I was with my friend and we found out he was in a curry contest at the festival we were at and I thought of you. I quickly got my camera and started taking pictures."

"Thank you so much Lisa! If I was an average man I would kiss you right now." Grell stated before running to his desk and spreading the pictures of Sebastian out over the desk. Lisa smiled and shook her head before walking out and heading back to home before… did she just refer to the shop as her home?

Lisa shrugged and headed back anyway. It didn't matter if she called it her home now, but she was starting to worry about how Undertaker will have reacted to the kiss on the cheek. If he had the same aversion to kissing without feeling something for the other person would he be disgusted with her… did she just admit she felt something for the Undertaker? Lisa knew then she couldn't go back just yet.

Her thoughts were so scrambled that she couldn't think straight and would probably admit something she didn't want or mean to if she went back now. So instead of heading home when she entered the human world, she walked around the park near the place she was avoiding. She had just barely gained control of her senses when Undertaker appeared and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Where have you been all this time my dear?" He seemed to be hugging her a lot lately.

Lisa blushed and said, "Just walking." She fiddled with her hair and maneuvered out of his embrace and wondering exactly why she was feeling so bashful now, "And I'm sorry for how I exited the shop this morning."

Undertaker laughed and said, "Why should you be sorry?"

"Well…" Lisa was at a loss for words and just shook her head before heading towards the shop, Undertaker following, "I don't know if you have an aversion to kissing and I invaded your personal space in such a way that I didn't know if you were disgusted by it or not." Great, now she felt like she was a teenage girl with a crush, and blushing like one too.

Undertaker laughed and shook his head, "It was just a kiss on the cheek. Parents to that to their children and friends do that in a greeting. Nothing wrong if it was just on the cheek."

Lisa smiled and let out a sigh after banishing her blush, "Well that's good… I didn't want to ruin where we stand."

Undertaker laughed and whispered something that she couldn't exactly hear but from what she could hear it sounded as if he wanted something more from this friendship between them and she quickly shook it off lest her blush come back in full force. She must've been hearing things.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Whatever confusion Lisa had was banished quickly when they returned to the normal routine of the shop. That is however until a circus walks through the streets to advertize for their new attraction and Lisa can't help but smile at the joy there are bringing to the kids, but something is off and it is seriously bothering her. When she questions Undertaker about it, he just confirms her thoughts.

Another thing was bothering her though… and it had something to do with what Undertaker was doing since her stay… he seemed to be leaving the shop more frequently and coming back later and later. She shrugged it off but she needed to find out. So since she began her stay headed to the Shinigami realm when the Undertaker left and she had finished her small jobs and completed some more jobs in the way of reaping souls. Now she had more vacation time which she added onto her previous one and was going to stay until she found out what was going to happen.

She only hoped that Undertaker wasn't digging himself into too much of a hole or she may not be able to get him out of it or she would just have to fall in after him.

_**A/N:**_** Well sorry this is a little shorter than normal, but I thought it would be a good stop to break at and give me more material to write on next chapter… I hope to have them actually kiss next chapter, but it may be even the one after that… who knows where this story will lead. Oh and I wanted to say to you all that I'm going to have Ash/Angela in here, but her plans are going to be different, and after the Noah Circus ark, I'm probably going to head into the anime's plot and then back to the manga… whether or not I'm going to add the second season with the mix of the manga is up for debate.**

**(*1) Just to let you know her hair actually isn't turning silver, but since it is gray, it usually leads to silver hair in humans. He was just making a joke… didn't want anyone confused.**

**(*2) Well think of Undertaker's outfit under his overcoat and then imagine that, now more as a dress and then add the boots and TADA! You have what Lisa is dressed like now!**

**Review Responses for Chapter 6:**

**Kosue1501: **I'm elated to here that this keeps getting better and better... hoepfully the new chapter will be up soon.

**Saki0112**: Another person to think this keeps getting better and better! I'm so happy! and thanks for reviewing!

**MikaCheshire**: Yup vacation, but I had to throw in some work for her so she could keep it up longer and so she isn't sitting in the shop bored. hehehe. And I think I need another action seen soon with a demon. It was fun to write.

**KuroNeko513**: *hint to next chapter* Another Undertaker pulling is in the next chapter as well as an extra special suprise hehe.

**xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx**: Glad I could keep it intersting for you and I'll keep the writing up.

**Reaper-of-Lost-Souls**: Yup another chapter and Lisa getting a break just means more time with Undertaker hehe. And just wait until you see what I have Undertaker have in store for her later.

**Marumichi**: Happy you enjoied the last chapter and the story. Hope I can keep up to expectations.

**daneydancetime**: Glad you love this and that it is "Brilliance" If you need a good Undertaker fic just look on my favorites. I'm sure you'll find another or two. ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **_**Well sorry for the long break, but after losing my file with my plans for the story, I became a bit disheartened. Plus I had already written a later chapter along with that lost file so had to take a bit of a break to sort it out again… but I have a bit of it back and am determined to get this story going again! Thanks for all the waiting and favorites and reviews and I went back in the other chapters and responded to all the reviews over again! I really forgot to do that and I thought it was better late than never XD!**

**Another thing I wish I could make different was when this was released. I was shooting for Valentine's Day, but that didn't work to well... better late the never I guess.**

Lisa noticed that the rest of the week wasn't so bad in the ways of Undertaker acting suspicious, but that was a bit suspicious in itself. Lisa also noticed that the little siblings that passed their shop every now and again stopped their normal routine… Lisa was worried because she noticed what appeared to be the parents of the small children stop at their shop to ask if Lisa or Undertaker had seen them; stopping at a morgue was never a good sign.

Lisa was just cleaning up in the back when she heard the voice of Ciel and the felt the presence of the demon Sebastian. She shuddered in disgust but stopped when she heard a slight crashing and ran out to only stop and chuckle as she noticed that Undertaker had played sculling ((*1)) and it almost hit the new guests… the only thing she had a problem with was that Sebastian hadn't seemed surprised.

"Well, have a seat; I've just baked a cake." Undertaker stated with arms out at his sides.

"You mean I've just baked a cake, and I would appreciate it if you didn't offer an incomplete dish dear." Lisa stated mock glaring at her husband.

Undertaker let out a chuckle and said, "I'm sorry my dear, but I didn't mean to offend." Undertaker stated and sat down at his desk.

Lisa turned her attention to the living guests and curtsied, "It's a pleasure to see you again Earl Phantomhive, and may I get you anything?"

"Miss Peony, it has been a while, but I only require the services of your-" Ciel started.

However, he was cut off by Undertaker stating, "I am her husband."

Ciel and Sebastian widened their eyes and the married couple chuckled as Ciel let out a cough and composed himself, "I only require the services of your… husband. On second thought" he acted very polite and tried to act like the adult he wasn't, "I would like some tea."

Ciel looked so adorable to Lisa in that moment she wanted to hug him until he popped, but she refrained and curtsied, "Very well. Would you like anything my dear?"

Undertaker smiled his Cheshire grin, "I'll stick with the tea as well and any cookies if we have any left."

She nodded and headed towards the back of their shop to prepare their snacks.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

When she had returned Undertaker had devoured his cookies and Lisa spent her time tidying up the shop until that is she turned around and saw the Undertaker drooling, upside down from the ceiling… how he did that she would never know. Then the moment came, as always, when making information deals, the joke.

Ciel offered up Sebastian but Undertaker just fell to the ground and slumped onto his desk, "You're going to rely on him again?" He let out a chuckle sigh, "I wonder if the butler isn't here, is the Earl just a child who can't do anything? Though if it's amusing, I don't care who it is."

Ciel took the bait and ordered his butler to leave before turning to Lisa and glaring at her in the most adorable way, "You have to leave as well."

Before Lisa could respond Undertaker pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her like a boa, "If you want you information, your laugh has to be heard by both of us."

Lisa let out a chuckle and said, "It's alright my dear, the young Earl is embarrassed."

"Fine!" Ciel stated as if Lisa had insulted him and began his joke.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

"Ehehehe… My… That Earl Phantomhive would go that far~ Ehehe," Undertaker was laughing and Lisa cleaned up a bit of his drool with her handkerchief while trying to keep her own chuckles under control. Who knew the Earl could go most of the day and into the night telling a joke of that caliber.

Ciel's voice angrily ordered, "Now tell me about the children."

"There aren't any," Lisa stated as she got off Undertaker and continued her cleaning duties.

The Earl and butler looked shocked as Undertaker further explained, "None of these children were my clients, and I haven't heard any rumors from the underworld companies."

"So in other words, you know nothing about this case?" Ciel looked exhausted and frustrated.

"That's not it. I know that I _don't know_ anything." Undertaker pointed out.

"You deceived me?"

"I didn't deceive you." Undertaker fiddled with a paper, "It's a great clue isn't it?"

"Certainly," Sebastian began, "you knowing nothing of the case means there's no threat to the idea that children were murdered by underworld companies."

Ciel began, "If corpses haven't shown up in either on the surface or in the underworld, then there's a high probability that the children are still alive. Does this mean… we've got no choice but to examine this circus first hand?" Ciel turned to leave, "If we've decided, let's go Sebastian. Contact me if any information surfaces Undertaker."

"Earl," Undertaker called out making the young boy look back, "keep your soul safe, at least."

"I know that." Ciel said and left the shop.

"I really wonder hee hee." Undertaker waved and then turned to Lisa, "So what shall we do my dear? It seems that the shop is clean enough for now."

Lisa shrugged and turned to look at the man, "What do you want to do?"

Undertaker interlaced his hands under his chin and gave a grin to do the Cheshire Cat a run for his money, "I think I have just the plan my darling wife." He then laughed in a way that anyone, even Lisa who knew him for so many years, would shiver from frightful anticipation.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

"Ah!" Lisa moaned out.

"Don't be so loud dear. You'll wake the neighbors, Ehehe!"

"But it feels so good I can't help myself. Harder!"

"But of course my dear." He leaned in closer to her back and pressed further.

"Ah! I'm-" Lisa's back arched and then glared back at the Undertaker, "Okay not that hard!"

Undertaker chuckled and said, "Sorry, but I'm not a professional masseuse."

"Well if you're going to offer a back rub, I would assume you have some knowledge in what is too hard. Even Shinigami have skin and muscles that can break through." Lisa said as she moved away from the Undertaker and glared at him for ruing a perfectly good back rub… now she was probably going to get a bruise.

Undertaker laughed again and moved towards the bathroom, "Then I would assume that you don't wish to take a bath with me before bed."

Lisa shook her head and smiled, "As long as I can get some of this tension out of my shoulders I'll be willing to take a bath with you." Undertaker smiled and then extended his hand to Lisa to take, which she did, and then they headed to the bathroom together. On the way Lisa noticed that there were more books lying around then she remembered and some of them looked recently touched, "What's with all the books Undertaker?"

He laughed and then said, "I'll be sure to tell you before the time to put my plan into action. They stopped in front of the bathroom door and then moved close to her face and poked her nose, "If I tell you now, you may not listen through all the explanation." Before she could respond he entered the room and began to fill the tub with some herbal water which Lisa found odd… the last time they used that it was the day before Lisa decided to leave for the American branch. It may have been a coincidence, but she had a feeling a greater change was going to come quite soon.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa lay in her bed just looking at the lid and trying to figure out how to get to sleep. She had been drowsy for quite some time, and maybe she was dreaming now, but the female Shinigami could tell that she wasn't. If this was a dream, it was quite strange to have nothing happening for such a long time. Suddenly the lid opened and Undertaker looked down at her with his familiar Cheshire grin, "May I join you?"

Lisa smiled at him and said, "I don't see why not. I can't sleep anyway and need something to tire me out." She slid over to make room for him, but he picked her up and she let out a small yelp of surprise. "What are you doing Undertaker?"

"My coffin is larger, so I don't mind if we had a small sleepover in mine instead of one that was perfectly made to fit your body." Undertaker laughed and, without releasing Lisa, he laid down in the coffin and when he let go of her, it appeared she was straddling him.

She blushed lightly, and went to move away, but Undertaker held onto her waist and smiled, "What are you doing Underta-" she was suddenly cut off when Undertaker moved one of his hands to her neck and pulled her face down so their noses were touching.

Undertaker laughed and said, "If you haven't guessed by now my dear, then I'll have to show you won't I?"

"What-" Lisa was once again cut off when Undertaker moved her face to his so that their lips touched and were molded together in a hungry kiss. Lisa froze at first contact but melted the next second when Undertaker went straight down to business and licked at her lower lip. She complied immediately and Undertaker had no hesitation in deepening the kiss. Lisa was trying to think back to why she never tried to show her affection to the Undertaker before, but her eyes widened when she realized that she just admitted to her feeling for the Undertaker. It may have just been in her head, but admitting it oneself is the first step… but did she have enough courage to actually take it further than admit it.

Screw that! She was a Shinigami that never let anything get in the way of something she wanted. Where had the American Dispatch Branch Head gone when she returned to England? Well she was going to be found again because Lisa wouldn't let anyone make her forget herself ever again. Lisa slowly took control of the kiss and when Undertaker realized this he fought back with a smirk and a slow buck of the hips.

Lisa let out a moan and tried her best to stay dominant, but she was failing with every touch Undertaker gave her and every movement he made beneath her. Lisa was then flipped so she was being straddled by the elder Shinigami and smirked, "It seems that my darling wife has had some experience with this kind of activity before she came back to me." He leaned over her and moved both of her hands above her head with one hand, while his other hand was moving further south to hover over the bottom hem of her night gown, "I have to say that I'm jealous."

Lisa wanted to say something, but her thoughts were scrambled. Never before had a kiss left her like this before, and it has never felt so _right_ before either. Undertaker didn't move the nightgown at all, but teased her leg with gentle yet demanding touches; Lisa cursed herself for wearing her knee length dress to bed… his fingers were teasingly close to where she wanted to be touched most at the moment.

Undertaker let out a chuckle before releasing Lisa and kissing her passionately once more before holding her close, "I won't go any further a punishment for sleeping with other men." Lisa tried to convince him to let her release the pent up sexual tension, but he just laughed and said, "You must remember that I'm a very jealous man Lisa dear."

Lisa knew that she wasn't going to get any more out of him, but it didn't change the fact that she wanted more. She cuddled into his chest and sighed, "Fine, but you better make up for it when my punishment is done Undertaker."

Said man laughed and then whispered into her ear, "Oh you won't have to worry about that my dear. You'll just have to worry about what'll happen after I take you fully. I'll have you know that I'll never let go of you." Lisa shivered, but from what she didn't know.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

When Lisa woke up she was surprised to see the Undertaker still sleeping. She stood up and walked out the coffin to feel the presence of a living guest enter the Undertaker's shop. She sighed and slipped on her, now standard, gray undertaking dress and fixed her hair up into a quick bun. Undertaker was still asleep, which was really strange, but Lisa let it off to exhaustion or just a restful sleep.

Once she was presentable she walked over to Undertaker, kissed him gently on the lips, and then walked out into the front room to greet a man and his wife. She smiled but when the man looked at her in shock, Lisa raised an eyebrow at them when the man said, "It can't be…"

Lisa smiled and asked, "Welcome to the Undertaker. I would be grateful if you would tell me how I may help you this day." Lisa curtsied and grew a bit annoyed as the man just looked at her, but thankfully for business she didn't show it. Though she did feel a bit sad to notice the tear stained cheeks of the woman and the redness around her eyes.

"Before that Miss…" then man began but stopped.

"Lisa Peony is my name good sir," Lisa stated waiting for him to continue.

"Miss Peony, surely a woman doesn't run this mortuary" The man stated.

Lisa smiled and nodded, "I do, but I also have my husband working with me. Now if you would so please tell me how I can help you I can assure you that I'm qualified to do so."

The woman smiled and the man nodded before continuing to tell Lisa their needs.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+

Lisa sighed when she was finally able to sit down and write out all she needed for their orders and wondered if she would have enough time to get all of this done by the funeral date.

Arms slipped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder before Undertaker smiled into a kiss he gave her on her throat, "Morning Lisa dear~!"

Lisa smiled back at him before turning back around to her work and frowning at it… how much time did they think all of this would take to do… and just how quickly did they want the old lady in the ground. Thoughts were running in her head about the costs and placements and seating charts and flowers and graveyard plots and-

Lisa's thoughts were cut off when Undertaker moved her head back to kiss her. Lisa leaned back into his chest and when they released their smiling lips from one another Undertaker laughed and said, "I'm glad we're finally here my darling wife. Usually the kissing happens before the marriage." He let out a chuckle and Lisa shook her head.

"Well I have to admit that I was quite adamant about ignoring the clues because I thought I was making things up." Lisa went back to her work and frowned once again, "But that man who came in with his wife was infuriating! He's asking for so much I half the time it takes to get it all done. If I weren't a Shinigami then we wouldn't be able to complete this order."

Undertaker laughed and then asked, "So when does my wife have to go back to her reaping job?"

Lisa shrugged and said, "Well even with my work being done, we're currently understaffed again. Even though I did enough jobs to get my break, there seems to be something in the horizon that will probably force me to cut it early…" Lisa pulled out a book from her pocket and flipped through the thin pages till she found the pages for the 9th of February 1889, "It looks like I'm being scheduled already so I have today and four days after it before I have to go later on in the night."

Undertaker frowned, "Well if you have to do that, do you get to continue your break or do you have to work again?"

Lisa sighed and rubbed her eyelids, "I don't know but I think I will have to if things keep going like this." She peeked back at Undertaker and then smiled, "But I'll see what I can do to come back and help out with these plans you're going to have to tell me about soon."

Undertaker smiled, "I will then won't I? Well let's get to it then. I can't have our guest be sitting in anything but my finest coffins." Undertaker bounced up and took Lisa's hand, leading her to where the newly acquired body was so they could begin making the elderly woman's final transformation for her final farewell.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Their preparations of the elderly woman took three of the four days and Lisa was sitting on her coffin on the 4th day tracing the outline of the clock engraving and wondering just how long it would take for Undertaker to explain his mysterious plan. Her clock said it was just after six in the morning and she wondered how long it would take till Undertaker would wake up, bound over to her, hug her to him, and then kiss her like it was the last time he would see her as he did the past few days. Lisa smiled when she thought of the memories of the past few days and how affectionate Undertaker was and also how demanding of her affection he was.

She was cut from her thoughts by the Undertaker moving through the room, hugging her, kissing her, and then sat down next to her with a serious expression on his face. Lisa smiled reassuringly and he gave a small one back before enlarging it and asking, "How do you feel about your job Lisa darling?"

Lisa raised a brow and then shrugged, "I guess I think of it as a job that needs to be done. Sure the thrill is there when a particularly bad soul or demon comes my way and gets whatever horrible after life they deserve. Though, it also gives me a sense of peace knowing the good and hard-working get to rest."

Undertaker nodded and asked, "But what if their lives didn't have to end?"

Lisa raised a brow and then narrowed her eyes, "Please don't tell me what you're doing is what I think it is."

Undertaker laughed, "I think I'll say it anyway. I was curious as to what would happen if a human's life wasn't cut off by our scythes and was able to move on past their given time. Wouldn't it be something to see if their time didn't end but kept going on and letting the human experience its life more? What would happen to the flesh body if you were to connect a continuation to the memories that had come to an end without the soul?"

Lisa knew what he was saying was against her job, but saw he had a point. Now she was curious as well. "What would happen?"

Undertaker smiled and then said, "Well in my earlier days I tried my hand at making my own soul, but it didn't work out." He sighed, "For a while I put the project down, but recently there was a doctor who had seemed like he had the potential, but not the means to bring the dead back to life. So I gave him the means and now he and a small group of people are gathering together to try their hand at bringing back the dead to their loved ones… but I'm collecting bodies and soul books from the Shinigami library so I can achieve this."

Lisa raised a brow in shock during his explanation and then asked, "Why are you telling me this now instead of just trying to hide it from me?"

Undertaker laughed and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I wasn't going to at first, but then I thought that you wouldn't betray me and would in fact try to help me."

Lisa shook her head and looked down, "You know me quite well don't you." She looked up at him with a smile and thought wit some sadness that she didn't know him much at all, "Then what can I do to help?"

He smiled wider and gave her another mind-numbing kiss before saying, "Just keep doing your job and keep them off my trail." Lisa nodded and then jumped slightly when she realized the time.

"I have to go Undertaker. My job beckons to me." Lisa stated before kissing him once more and then traveling to the Shinigami world and into her room. She sat on her bed and went through her thoughts about what Undertaker just told her… she was honestly curious, but felt as if it was wrong for hiding this from her other fellow Shinigami… But what would happen just kept plaguing her mind and she had to know… what if she were still human and could see her mother and father again and have them never leave her… but if the cinematic Record just kept repeating then wouldn't it leave the soul wanting for something more?

Lisa shook her head and gathered up her Shinigami uniform and started to change for her job in collecting a hoard of souls that would definitely not go out of the world the easy way. Another thing she knew was that she was with Undertaker and wouldn't betray him; even if she started to have doubts about his plans.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa knocked on Will's door and was allowed to come in with Will's permission. She didn't expect to see Ronald but smiled either way and said, "Hey there Will. So where's Grell? I thought he was going to join us."

Will shook his head, "No clue, nor do I care at the moment."

Lisa laughed and shook her head, "So when do we head out?"

Will looked at his watch, "Well another shinigami is to meet us there later, but it seems we can leave now."

Lisa pulled out her earring and made sure her gun was in its holster before she made her scythe its real size, "Then let's get to it the shall we Will?"

Will nodded and then bothe jumped into the human world and landed ontop of a burning bulding with cinematic records reaching into the sky "I hope that this other shinigmai comes soon." Lisa let out a whistle.

Will pulled out a book after adjustning his glasses and began his job. Lisa smiled and went to her own job and took out a book of her own to study the souls that had died here. Will collected one of the souls as did Lisa before a familiar presence popped up behind us. "Sheesh, what is personal affaris thinking? There's no way anyone can deal with this on their own."

Wil looked back and said, "Right about now... however, to send you as extra personnel is..."

Lisa smiled back up at the younger Shinigami and smiled as he said, "Oh my, looks like you took offence after all."

"You seem to be right on time Ronald Knox." Lisa stated as she looked at another soul.

Ronald looked at his watch, "Even though I tried to get here really fast... still.." He jumped from his perch on a higher part of the roof, "Perhaps you are just disappointed that it was me?"

"No." William plainly stated, "I had a bad feeling that I'd have to look after _that _thing today as well... I'm lucky that it wasn't him."

"Oh come on Will. Grell isn't that bad. We could've had a newbie." Lisa sated as she walked next to Will and adjusted her hold on her scythe and gun because it seemed that she would have to use both that night.

"For once Lisa I'm questioning your sanity."William stated and Lisa just chuckled.

"Come to think of it, Mr. Sutcliff went on another mission looking very excited... Hmm, what was it?" Ronald scratched his chin while mumbling what Lisa thought was the name of a familiar demon.

"Was it the Phantomhive family?" William asked.

"Yes, yes that's it!" Ronald pointed at Will and then took out his book of souls to collect, "It seems a lot easier, huh."

"That's a pity," William adjusted his glasses, "for you and for him. Sheesh, bringing up emotions into your job is a waste of time." William flipped to the next souls to check out as he talked, or more like lectured Ronald, "Our job as Shinigmai is to judge and collect souls according to the list dispatched by our superiors. Nothing more. Although, in regards to the judgement, there are some formalities. If the target is a person whise existance will be beneficial to the world then they will be excluded from the list. However, the amount of humans who have such valie is next to nothing. So to avoid potential mistakes, Shinigmai should always comlete the confirmation procedure. Faintly... calmly."

Ronald began to do some stretches, "Well let's finsih up that investiagtion work then. I have a party with the secretarial section today. Also, from the start, I've never been one to do overtime." Will seemed to get a tic mark on his forehead and Lisa just sighed wishing she had Ronald's luck.

"The cause of death for most of the people scheduled for investigation is 'burnt to death' but the trigger of all of this was a demon" Lisa stated before stepping towards the endge of the roof and looking over at the flames reaching higher to their spot. She would have to take another bath today if she didn't want to smell like ash.

"No way!" Ronald exclaimed.

"He's not the type to feast, but can't be careless" Lisa stated in her working tone.

"If the souls have been stolen, we'll settle it with a written apology and explanation." William adjusted his glasses again also moving to his postion near the edge of the roof.

"Understood. I'll do my best," Ronald started up his Death Scythe, "on the principle of not doing overtime work."

"Ronald Knox... that Death Scythe..." William stated as he looked at the modifications... Lisa had to admit it did look... intersting.

"I filled in the appication for okay... I'm friends with a girl at the general affairs department." Ronald stated.

Will seemed to be disapointed and jealous of Ronald's new scythe and Lisa laughed. He must want a new scythe, but can't get it due to stack of modification forms in the general affairs department.

The Shinigami jumped of the roof and Will stated, "Then, until the set time, hurry and collect souls."

"Roger!" called out Lisa and Ronald as they began their job.

~`!#$%^&*()_-+=

Lisa noticed that the demon butler and his leash holder came out of the building and she ignored the souls over in that direction until they had left and she headed over to their newest victim. She shook her head as she collected most of the souls with her scythe... the deaths of children just never sat well with her because they never had the chance to experience much. The female Shinigami headed over to the girl with the scared face and collected the soul with the scythe.

Lisa looked and saw that William and Ronald were finishing up. She stretched as she realized that her section was done and jumped into the Shinigami world once they finished and met up with her. Once back in their realm Lisa looked at ehr suti and sighed, "We may be supernatural, but even our clothes can get dirty."

Ronald laughed, "Well let's get this paper work done adn turned in. I have a party to get to!" Ronald began walking away to his office space, "Oh Lisa, I forgot to ask, but do you want to come to the party? I'm sure you haven't let loose in a while."

Lisa laughed and shook her head, "I've had plenty of vacation time Ronald. Pardon me saying so, but Will neds a break more then I do being the head of our sect."

William sighed, "You are pardoned, but I can't. Paperwork doesn't stop becuase I do and I need all of it done before my own vacation."

Lisa nodded and said, "But to answer your question Ronald, I think I'll join you as soon as I get back my paperwork done adn changed into something more clean. Speaking of which, what should I wear?"

Ronald shrugged, "What you're wearing is fine without the jacket, but if you have something you're more comfortable in the go in that. so meet up her in thirty?"

Lisa nodded and started towards her room/office, "See you then, and I'll be sure to hand my paper work in properly adn promptly Will."

"See that you do Lisa, and same to you Ronald." William staetd as he too left.

When Lisa made it back to her room she filled out her paperwork and handed it to Will before headed to the shop. She noticed that the man of her affections was gone and sighed hoping that she would be able to see him again before she had partied herself out.

She quickly wrote a note and set aside a white bow tie sleeved shirt, black stocking, and a grey vest dress(*2) before she entered the bath and rid herself of ash. She then decided to leave her hair down since she didn't feel like putting it up again. Plus it would look nice down. Once she was done her bath and she was dried, she slipped on her clothes and realized she had ten mintues until she had to meet Ronald and Undertaker still wasn't there... she sighed and left once again for the Shinigami realm to relax and get rid of this strange feeling that wouldn't leave her alone for the past few weeks, even after Undertaker's conffession of his plans. She just hoped that she would be able to keep him hidden long enough to see his plan into motion.

However, after tonight, it would be her mission to do one thig and that mision was to find out more about Undertaker.

***1 this is where Undertaker uses a skull .instead o****f a bowling ball… unoriginal name, but I don't care that much. **

***2 I was looking for a whole different look, but then when looking for the other garment on google I sumbled across this one and had to put Lisa in it. http:/m15. tmstatic . com/ 6/4/ml/60230-Vanilla-French-Suits-Bow-Tie-Sleeved-Shirt-Vest-Dress . jpg (remove spaces)**

**Review Responses From Chapter 7:**

**KuroNeko513: **Yes he is getting more forward and in this chapter he got even more forward. heheh happy that you like it and I hope that I can't believe I finished the Circus Arc in one chapter! .O.

**FireFox Vixen**: Pleased that I could entertain... wow felt like Sebastian typing that hehe

**ShadowUponTheWall**: I will keep going and am glad that you lived it.

**morticiansIcefire**: I'm typing as fast as the ideas come to me. And yes, corpses are fun when sexy characters like Undertaker care for them hehe

**ReginaSlytherin**: Glad I could inspire a laugh. and I'm going to asure you right now that between her job and Undertaker Lisa will choose Undertaker as you saw a glimpse of in this chapter.


	9. Temporary Author Note

_**A/N:**_ I'm not dead! I'm sorry but I needed a long break from this story due to plot bunnies I had left in the story disappearing left and right from my mind. The new chapters should be up soon since I caught the little rabbits and found new ones to replace the ones that just couldn't cut it with the new twists the manga presented. Thanks for the patience and I'll be sure to get the chapters out more frequently once I start up again!


End file.
